When Fate Calls
by Cryptum1
Summary: When the Autobots built a new weapon, they didn't expect it to malfunction, sending them and the Decepticons to an alternate dimension where they don't exist. Star finds the Decepticons and decides to help them in exchange for her life. What was it about her that made Megatron decide not to kill her? Will she even survive? StarscreamxOCxMegatron
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this had been bugging me for soooo long, i am uber nervous. Also this is my first fic so be nice...I'd like to thank my best friend for pushing me to post this. She is also my beta (Shadow-Night Hunter) THANK YOU SHADOW! Well enough of my blabbering please enjoy! ^ ^

Chapter One

You could say that I was a normal everyday teenage girl. I'm 16, with long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, tan toned skin and standing around 5' 5". This is about how I got sucked into their war. How they changed everything, showing me things that prove that what I was taught was wrong. They were an old cartoon, a toy line, a comic series. _The Transformers. _The 'Cons more specifically. How they changed my life, how I found out who I really was. This is my story.

. . .

It was the last day of school and I had just said goodbye to my friends. I had just finished my sophomore year of _high school,_ or what I like to call _hell._ I readjust my black and purple messenger bag; it had a huge Decepticon patch right on the front. (Yeah, like Transformers so what?) I took out my I Pod from my pocket and put the ear buds in and turned on a random song. Such Horrible Things by Creature Feature. I smiled; I couldn't help but think this song suited Megatron so well. I walked down the street, the Hell Hole slowly getting out of my line of sight from all the trees and houses. I took two rights and one left and at the end of the road was my house. I walked down to my house and shoved my hand into one of the side pockets of my bag, searching for the key.

"Dam keys…" I finally grabbed the keys from the bottom of the pocket and pulled them out, spilling pencils, pens and erasers out with it.

"Errg! Fraggin' pencils…" I bent down and grabbed the utensils and shoved them back in their place. I got up, put the keys in the lock and unlocked it. I sighed as I opened the door and put my bag right by it next to my extra shoes.

"Daaaaaad! Imma hoooome!" No answer. I went down the hall and looked through the first doorway and popped my head in.

"Dad?" He wasn't in his room….so I turned back down the hall and went to the living room which was almost right next to the door and looked in there…no….I went to the kitchen which was part of the spacious living room one separated from an island bar. I went to the fridge to get a drink, and found a note.

_Had to leave, behave and left a credit card for you._

He left? Just left? Didn't tell me where or for how long, just...left…..but also left his credit card… I smirked. Oh, I could have fun with this…

_~9:30pm watching Dawn of the Dead~_

I was laying one couch with one on my pillows on the arm rest to give my head elevation while I was watching the movie. I had a thin blanket covering my midsection and down, with a bowl of popcorn with Tapatio sauce all over it. The sound was on high where it blasts your ears out when the suspenseful music comes on. All the curtains were covering the windows and every light was turned off. The movie I was watching wasn't really scary…but its there was about 20 minutes of the movie left there was this bright white light that flashed for about a couple of seconds, then turned off. I shrugged it off thinking it was just my imagination. _Could be the neighbor's car…_I thought to myself. I thought I heard voices coming from outside, but the movie was so loud that I could barely notice…I ignored whatever drama was happening outside and focused on the movie.

~Scene Change~

The Decepticons were at a nuclear power plant in the middle of the desert, gathering energon. They had got a good amount and Megatron was sure that this plan would work. He _knew_ it. It was obvious; he had the Constructicons,_ both _seeker trines, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, and Soundwave. Oh, this would work, as long as his treacherous SIC and Air Commander did as he was told. Which he also knew he wouldn't and he would ruin _his_plan. He growled at the thought.

"Soundwave! Report!" he yelled, turning toward this _loyal_ TIC.

"Energon cubes: 318." He paused, his visor dimming a couple of shades before replying-" Autobots: approaching!" His monotonic reply sounded boring as ever. No hint of worry or panic. Plain and simple.

Megatron growled, his arch nemesis, Optiums Prime and his pitiful excuse for an army always came to the rescue. How pathetic…He sent out orders to Starscream to get his seekers into position. He sent his screechy and sarcastic- 'yes _almighty _Megatron' that annoyed him to death_. _He could see dirt kick up in the distance. Soon they will be there. He only had 318 out of the 400 he needed. The Autobots would be there then less than 20 minutes.

"Soundwave, eject your cassettes and load more energon cubes!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron!" Soundwave stopped loading the energon cubes and pressed the button on his shoulder. "Rumble, Frenzy, Lazerbeak, Ravage: Eject." All four of his creations came out. Rumble and Frenzy were at a battle ready stance each with a gun.

"Ready when you are boss!"

"Rumble, Frenzy: help with energon."

"Aww, boss!" Rumble and Frenzy both whined

"Now!" After they heard their creator shout (or get as close to a shout as possible) they quickly got to work. Filling the empty cubes with fresh energon. Megatron shook his helm and turned back to the oncoming Autobots. They were close, too close for comfort.

_:: Starscream! Now!:: _he shouted into the com. and turned to the remaining 'Cons.

"Decepticons! Get ready to attack!" He could hear Starscream's trine roaring engines as they flew overhead and shot at the Autobots. Thrust's trine came as well but stayed back. They transformed in mid-air and formed a triangle around the ground Decepticons. And before they knew it, they were in battle. Laser fire was shot and punches received as they got into a gruesome fight. Optimus ran at Megatron, and tackled him in the mid section and bringing him to the ground.

"You will never get away with this Megatron!" Optimus yelled his usual reply. Megatron inwardly sighed, it always went like this…him and Optimus would fight and the Decepticons will either lose and get away with half of what they needed, or they would win and get back to scheming. As he thought he received a nasty punch to the face, which left it stinging. Megatron kneed Optimus in the stomach and grabbed his arms and flipped him over his head and off of him. As Optimus was sailing through the air, Megatron got up and brushed himself off. He turned to Soundwave and the Constructicons, who were loading energon cubes into Astrotrain.

"Constructicons combine into Devastator and attack!" he yelled out. The Hook nodded and gave the order to combine into the giant transformer, Devastator. Megatron could hear the worried cries of his enemies. He smirked. Everything was going as planned. Starscream has surprisingly followed orders and attacking the Autobots from above. He heard Optimus start to stir; he got up and ran toward Megatron. Megatron lifted his fusion cannon and shot Optimus in the chest sending him back again. As the other Autobots went to their leader's aid, he heard one command from his fallen foe.

"Wheeljack….activate the weapon." Megatron frowned. Soundwave better be done.

"Soundwave! How much energon have we gathered?" He ran to his TIC's side. They had to get out of here, and fast.

"We have 380." He replied to his leader. 380…they needed 20 more if they are to successfully send the amount to Cybertron. He turned and looked at Wheeljack. He had set a weird looking box down and was setting up antennas. He growled. "Well hurry up! We need to get out of here." He spoke into his comm.

_:: Starscream, fall back to us now! I need you on the front lines. ::_

_:: I thought you had everything under control? Well of course you need _me _to come to your rescue. ::_

Starscream and his trine transformed and landed next to Megatron. All the leader did was glare, he had no time for Starscream's games. Most of the Autobots were damaged to the point of fatality, half of them helping their leader up: Wheeljack right behind them. He growled. He needed to get rid of the piece of slag.

"Blitzwing, destroy the Autobots' pathetic toy." Blitzwing nodded and pointed his gun at the weird looking box, and shot. The first couple of shots landed around the scientist, the explosions knocking the device into the middle of the field. Blitzwing's last shot ended up to hit the device. It started shaking and beeping, soon they were all engulfed in a white light, which blinded their sensors.

"W-What's going on?" Was the last words the Decepticon Supreme commander said before all his sensors shut down and went into a stasis.

Well? How was it? Did it suck? It probably did, well please PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHEERY ON TOP review! if not i die x . x


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, this is a long chapter (for me...i think some might be longer O_O). I kept going back and changing/correcting stuff since my beta has been busy...I read it over at least 10 times...well I like to thank everyone who faved/review. If you review then I will continue to post chapters, easy as that! So, onward!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

When the movie was over, I had got up and put most of my mess away. The popcorn bowl and blanket still lay on the couch. I went over to the cabinet and brought out a mug, and a red kettle. I used the kitchen sink to fill the kettle half way, before putting it on the stove and setting it on high. I set the mug on the counter next to the kettle and went to pick up the rest of my mess. As, I walked to the couch I could hear faint voices, several of them actually. But I ignored it, _Must be late night partiers…_I shook my head, and looked at the clock on the microwave. _1:30. _Ugg…I was going to be tired in the morning. Right then was the time that I yawned. I attempted to rub the sleep from my eyes and folded the very warm blanket up, that got me wanting to curl up and go asleep, and set it on the arm rest of the couch. The kettle began to whistle so; I went over and poured the hot water into a very boring looking mug. I reached into a drawer and took out a tea bag and put it into my tea. Again I heard voices, one yelling and very short yelp, and then running. I shrugged and leaned up against the counter, I slowly brought the mug to my lips and as I was about to take a small sip of the sweet tea until I was interrupted by the slamming of my front door and pants. I brought the tea away from my lips and walked over to the door.

"Hey? What the-" I stopped and my eyes widened. All the pants stopped as the three figures that were pushing against the door, slowly turned around and looked at me. My hand holding the mug shook real quick before I lost I feeling in it, and the mug slipped from my grip and fell to the ground where it shattered, letting some of the hot liquid splash onto my leg. But I paid no heed to it, for my attention was focused on the three figures in front of me. I shot out of my trance and was able to find my voice again.

_"Starscream?" _There stood in front of me was Starscream and to his right Thundercraker and left: Skywarp. I was dreaming. Yeah, or I finally lost it. Starscream'soptics widened when I had said his name.

"Skywarp, Thundercraker…" Their names came out in a shaky breath. Both said 'bots optics widen as well, and at the same time looked at Starscream. Starscream glared at them and took a step forward.

"How do you know our names, human?" That screechy voice, I knew that any where…it was Starscream's….but it couldn't be Starscream, because he is a cartoon and cartons don't suddenly come alive. Oh god, I knew I was going to be put in the funny farm after this. But…he was right in front of me, five feet away, as was his trine mates.

"Answer me, Human!" His hand shot out and grabbed my shirt pulled me close to his face and I stared into his blood red optics. I finally found my voice.

"Y-you're S-Starscream. Air Commander and Second in Command of the Decepticon army." I suddenly shot out. His optics narrowed, his face never changed, he wore an expressionless mask, I could never guess what he was thinking.

"And you know who they are?" He pointed to his wing mates, who were still in the same position. They no longer had widened optics, they also wore the same mask as Starscream: emotionless. I nodded.

_"How?" _right after he said this his comm. link went off and an all too familiar voice rang out.

_:: Starscream! Get the slag out here you coward and tell me what in the name of Cybertron happened! ::_

As the link went off I could only say one thing:

_"Megatron."_ I whispered his name out. I couldn't believe it…a _cartoon _suddenly is walking right before me. "But you're not real…" I whispered.

"Real as real can be, human. Believe it." The first of Skywarp's words, this was real. I just stared, what else could I've done? There were three seekers between 6 and a half and 7 feet, that, let me remind you, are robots.

_:: STARSCREAM! Get out here NOW, before I will drag you here and beat your pathetic little aft! ::_ Even I flinched at his words. Starscream, to my displeasure, replied

**_:: I found something interesting _****Lord_ Megatron. ::_**

_:: What could be interesting on this pathetic planet? ::_

**_:: It's a human, she- ::_**

_:: Then _kill_ it for Primus' sake! And get here NOW! ::_ Megatron cut the link right after his last comment. Starscream let go of my shirt and push me back a bit in the process.

"Thundercraker, grab her. Let's go." Thundercracker nodded and stepped over and picked me up and put me over his shoulder like I was some bag of cotton. Starscream looked around and went into the kitchen, busted down the back door and stepped calmly through. Starscream led down into the forest that was practically my backyard. As we walked Thundercracker was in the back. In a shaky voice I decided to talk.

"Hey, TC…I know you're a sensible guy…if you are gonna kill me please do it fast and painless. And-"

"How do you know that?" He asked cutting my off.

"What?"

"My nickname? Skywarp made it up how-"

"Look you may not believe it but, here you are just a cartoon nothing more. Well they sell toys and comics….but let's just say I know a lot about the Decepticons and well, your trine. Yeah, I know Skywarp's nickname is 'Warp and Starscream's: Screamer. I also know you share a Trines' bond." I think I was getting through to him. I knew that the seekers didn't really hate humans as much as the rest of the Decepticons so I was in luck. He was silent for a couple of minutes before he spoke again to me.

"What about the Autobots? What do you know about them?"

"I Know enought about them to convince me not to like them...i'm more of a Decepticon fan." I could hear him chuckle quietly. Starscream turned around when at the little slip up and he narrowed his optics at us. Thundercracker immediately shut up and pretended he didn't do anything. I could practically feel Starscream's glare burning into my back. Soon, he started walking again. I sighed in relief. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and during that silence I really got to think over what had just happened. My favorite T'V show had come alive and I had just met one of my two favorite characters. The other being Megatron. One: I was scared shitless Two: I was meeting _the Megatron._ Not some guy in a suite, but the real Megatron: The one that would kill you if you said one thing that bothered him. After what seemed like an hour of silence, I started talking again.

"So….what were you running from?" I asked. There was a moment of silence, so I knew he was thinking over what he said.

"Megatron." He finally stated. Go figure.

"Why?"

"He was pissed off…" I said a silent 'Ohhhhhh', fully understanding that an angry Megatron meant that death would be close by. Right then, as if on cue, I heard Megatron's booming voice yelling at someone followed by clinks of metal and grunts. Then suddenly a mech flew past and hit the tree next to me. The tree splintered and creaked with strain, as the mech slid down. I looked at the dented and bleeding form. It was the triple changer, Blitzwing. I silently gasped.

"About time _Starscream. _I didn't think you could be any slower, but you never _seize_ to amazeme." Megatron turned around, I could feel this glare staring into my soul, and for a moment I felt cold.

"_Why _is there a fragging _human _here?" Thundercraker stepped forward, loosed his grip on me and dropped me on the ground in front of him. I laid on my back staring into the cold glare of Megatron. Starscream stood right next to me, a hand on his hip and a smirk on his face.

"Well _almighty _Megatron, this human _knows _who we are."

"_Of course_ the humans know who we are! We are the Decepticons, we are their _enemy!_"

As they argued I looked around, we were in a clearing at the far side I saw Soundwave with Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Lazerbeak. Rumble and Frenzy were a little shorter than me and came up right under his shoulder.

"Isn't that right _human?_" Starscream jabbed me in the side with his foot, taking me out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"See? It's not even _intelligence!_" What? Did Megatron just call me stupid?

"Human, speak!" Starscream jabbed me again. As much as my gut told me not to, I quickly stood up, and defended my knowledge.

"Hey! I have a freakin' name! And it's Star! Two, I am not stupid! I am the smartest kid in the county!" I….just yelled at Megatron. I gulped. I finally took the time to _look_ at him. He was _tall _I mean, he to be at least 7 feet, if not then taller. And that cannon on his arm looked threatening as ever. I was in deep trouble.

"If you're so smart, then how did we get here?" His voice was ice cold

"I-I don't know sir…" I took a daring glance behind Megatron, everyone was watching.

"Why were you brought here?"

"I….know a lot about the Decepticons." As he took a step forward I took one back. He slowly started to back me up against a tree.

"Like what?" I took a shaky breath and tried my best to reply, I only got out stutters.

"Answer me!" My back hit a tree and his hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted my off the ground and to his optic level, his blood-red optics staring into mine. My hands shot up to his wrists trying to pry them free. I thought for a moment, I blurted whatever facts about the Decepticons that was at the top of my head.

"Megatron: Supreme Commander of the Decepticons. Starscream: Second in Command and Air Commander. Soundwave: Third in Command and Communications Officer, also he's a telepath. Hook, is known as the medic. The Constructicons merge to into Devastator. Skywarp teleports. And _you _used to be a gladiator. _Sir._" He narrowed his optics, he was considering if he should kill me or not.

"How do you know all this?

"I'll tell you what I told Thundercracker: You don't exist, you are only a cartoon." He threw me to the ground and stuck his fusion cannon into my face and charged it half way. I was staring at death in its face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" he growled out. Well I must have said something to upset him, now I was about to get killed.

"I know a lot about the Autobots, a-and how they work." I heard the cannon stop charging. I could actually come out of this alive. I had a chance. He picked me off the ground by my shirt collar, again, and growled out. "You will tell me _everything _you know about them_._ You work for _me_ now." And he dropped me.

"Starscream, since you brought her here you will be the one in charge of her. You or one of your tine mates will escort her everywhere she goes, got it?" I heard Starscream groan.

"_What?_ I don't want to be some babysitter for a-" Megatron's hand shot out and grabbed Starscream by the throat. Starscream let out a strangled cry, and clawed at Megatron's large, black hand.

"You will do what you are told." Megatron let go of him and pushed him next to me. Starscream glared down at me, I innocently smiled.

"Take care of our _guest, _we wouldn't want her to get hurt." He turned around and called for Soundwave who obediently came. They started talking about what they could use as a base. I thought for a moment, I knew an abandoned factory not too far from here. I could show him my worth, so I took a step forward.

"Megatron, sir. I know a place you could use."I said in a small voice, it sounded foreign to me. "It's an abandon factory in this forest, it's maybe a couple miles down." Megatron narrowed his optics at me, then at Soundwave.

"Abandon factory: Best choice." Hearing Soundwave's monotonic reply in real life was slightly scary; it was cold and held no emotion at all, it sent chills down my spine. Megatron nodded and glared back at me."Show me."

I gulped. I thought they would scan the area and try to find it or something. But they didn't so I have to find it for them. I looked around the clearing; I recognized it from when I was little. I found a marking on a tree and immediately knew where it was.

"This way." I pointed to a path that was over grown with vegetation, and started walking toward it until, Starscream roughly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me next to him, I narrowed my eyes at him. What was his problem?

"Stay with me remember?" He smirked as I sighed. This was going to be a long night. I looked to the sky, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon and there were still several stars out. The orange hues started to bleed into the blue and purple, it was a beautiful sight… If only I could stay and enjoy it... I sighed. I didn't get any sleep, and I still needed to trek through the forest and find the old factory. I was going to be _really _tired. I started walking again, this time with Starscream by my side. As I walked, I looked for the markers that I left and slightly smiled at each, and remembered all the fun times I had in this forest. Megatron, who was on my other side, I guess saw me smile once, grunted and shook his head. After that, I stopped showing any happy emotions, as best as I could. I started to stumble and several times Starscream caught me and once, Megatron. At that one he mumbled 'clumsy humans'. As the sun was half raised, and there were only a couple of stars left, I finally found the factory. By then I was stumbling every other step and was fighting to stay awake. I looked at the factory, it was big. Enough room for the Decepticons. I smiled.

"Well, here we are. No one comes here so enjoy!" My words were slightly slurred. That was when I knew I was tired. When I tried to take a step forward I stumbled and fell. It wasn't a hard fall but, the ground was just comfortable enough to make me instantly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay, so please review...Mochi and chocolate chip cookies to whoever does! *noms on cookie* Yum! Fresh from the oven! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

! I am so happy i'm getting a lot of favs! Well, I guess I must stay true to my promise...*a giant cookie platter appears on a table in front of me* Well here you go! You can have as much as you want! Thank you again for your support! So enjoy the chappie, made you wait long enough! ;)

* * *

><p>Is she not right?<br>Is she insane?  
>Will she now run for her life<br>in the battle that ends this day?

_-Disturbed "The Game"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying on the couch in my living room with a blanket lazily tossed on my bottom half of my body. I slowly got up and looked around...no sign of the Decepticons...I laughed, the Decepticons? Real? That was one badass dream I must say. I sat up and searched for the remote, it was nowhere in eyesight. I reached under the pillows and drew out the remote. I smirked and turned on the T.V.<p>

_…a bright light was sighted by many families, along with shouts and gunfire here in this neighborhood. We do not know what it is, could be a couple of pranksters with firecrackers, but once we get more information we will be the first to know. Thank you for watching the 12 o'clock news, now back to you Joseph…__  
><em>  
>I ignored the rest as I got up and folded the blanket. I took the blanket with me as I walked to my room. Since my dad's house is only a one story, two bedroom house, both of the bedrooms were almost like a master. So when I walked into my room, which was around the size of a small living room, I went straight to my bed and set my cuddle buddy onto it.<p>

"Well, good afternoon, Human."

"Mornin', Starscream." I walked to my dresser which was on the other side of my desk, which was next to my bed. Wait...Starscream? I turned around and looked at him. Starscream stood about five feet away from me with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed. Oh, god that wasn't a dream. I'm screwed.

"God, I was really hoping that was a dream..." he laughed and unfolded his arms, servos...whatever the hell they call them, and laid on my bed like he owned the place.

"You wish, human." Man, these guys had a thing for calling me human. And it was really annoying.

"You know, I have a name. It's Star." I told him, turning back to the dresser and taking out clothes. Well, I guess I will be staying with them since I now work for Megatron.

"I heard you the first time when you yelled it at Megatron." he smirked again. I could tell. "I just choose not to use it."

I shook my head as I grabbed a black duffle bag from the closet, sat down, and started angrily shoving my clothes into it. I sat back on my heels and put my hands on my knees. I felt my eyes begin to get watery, no... I couldn't let myself cry, not now. So, I took a couple of breaths to calm myself. Everything was just going too fast. I heard Starscream shift on my bed, to turn on his stomach most likely.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Yup. I was right.

"Packing…" I simply stated, sniffling, I started to get my laptop, iPod, phone, and the chargers for them, a couple books and a photo album.

"Well, if you are planning on escaping then don't even think about it, because I'm-"

"-the fastest seeker in the universe. I know, wouldn't even dream of doing it." I zipped up the bad and grabbed the handles. I stood up and dropped it near the door. I walked into the bathroom and took several stuff from the cabinets. I could feel Starscream's gaze on me, it felt uncomfortable so I decided to make conversation.

"So...where is Skywarp and Thundercracker?" I asked putting the hairspray, brush and other utensils in a black handbag.

"They were called back to work on the temp. base." he replied. I was slightly surprised that he was talking to me without smoggy remarks, or a sarcastic tone. I nodded my head and walked out of the bathroom and put the small bag into the side pocket of the duffle.

"What's up with you? Aren't you supposed to hate humans, and always reply with something sarcastic or smug?" I asked, saying exactly what was on my mind. I turned and looked at him. He was smirking, like he usually did, and got up from my bed.

"For your first question, I don't hate humans, just find them **_very_** annoying. And for your second one, I save those for Megatron." he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at him,

"So, everything you do is an act?" I asked. I was becoming very confused. I thought I used to know Starscream like the back of my hand, or the cartoon one at least.

"Well, it's not an act. Another way to say it is that I don't use it to my trine mates." I stood there, now with my arms crossed. I turned to grab by bag and started walking out the door.

"Good, 'cause I like that Starscream."

* * *

><p>I was at the entrance of the temporary Decepticon base with my duffle bag hanging from my shoulder. Until further notice, I was to bunk with Starscream and his trine. What fun. Starscream started walking again and I followed right behind. The entrance to the base was the ware house itself. We had to go in and find an elevator that was hidden somewhere in the building. I silently followed Starscream into a small room that was probably an office at one time. He went over to the desk and groped underneath it. I heard a feint click and part of the wall moved next to me revealing an all metal elevator. I stepped inside. It was big, but necessary I guess since they are big robots. Starscream stepped inside as well, and right after started to close. We stood in silence for the whole way; it was okay because I didn't really want to talk. The elevator jerked and stopped signaling that we were at the bottom. Before the door opened, Starscream straightened his back and proudly walked out of the opened doors. I rolled my eyes and followed right behind him. We passed several other 'bots working on the halls on the way, they usually glared at me or muttered insults at me or said rude comments, most about my unusual eye color. Starscream would just yell, <em>'This isn't a show, get back to work!'<em> or _'What are you looking at?'_ for a moment I thought he was actually defending me, but I just as quick as I got the idea I discarded it as nonsense. There had to be a reasonable explanation for it. We rounded a corner and down the hall was a large door that had the Decepticon insignia proudly on it. I leaned over to Starscream and whispered to him, even though no one was around.

"Hey, what's in there?" I asked pointing to the only door in the hallway. He took a quick glance at it before we turned another corner.

"That's the _almighty _Megatron's personal quarters. No one goes in except Soundwave or me on a special occasion." I knew what that special occasion was for Starscream, It usually meant a beating if he did something wrong at a raid. I nodded and went back to being quiet. We took a couple confusing turns and we ended at a hall with one door. Starscream walked up to it and typed like a billion numbers on the control panel that was built into the wall, and when the door opened, he walked in. I stood in the doorway staring into the room, Skywarp was half-laying on a berth doing what was an equivalent of snoring, and quietly I might add. Starscream walked over to him slapped him, and he slid off the berth and landed on the floor on the other side. He bolted upright and glared at the tri-colored seeker.

"What the frag was that for?" he almost yelled, while rubbing his arm. Starscream smoothly lied on the berth and put his hands behind his head.

"Brought the human." he simply said. Skywarp forgot about his arm and looked over from the other side of the berth, and smiled. He suddenly disappeared with a flash and crackle of purple static and appeared in front of me. I took a surprised step back which took me half way out the room, but Skywarp quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me in and the door slid closed right behind me.

"Awesome! Does it do tricks?" he asked looking at Starscream hopefully. I looked at him pleadingly to help me, he just smirked.

"Now 'Warp, why don't you ask it?" he laughed when I glared at him. Skywarp dragged me to a chair and sat me down.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Can you do a flip?" he asked, wow does he expect me to sit and roll over too?

"Yeaaah... I guess..." I looked over at Starscream who as watching with amusement. I took the duffle bag off my shoulder and set it next to me.

"Nice! Wait, I got a question. How did you know who we are? I heard you say you knew I teleported? How?" he asked. He was sitting crisscross in front of me like a little child waiting to hear a story.

"Um...T.V?"

Skywarp continued to bomb me with questions for about ten minuets. I was quite surprised he was so friendly, weren't Decepticons supposed to be evil, no emotion, killing machines? Because that was what the show made them like. But I guess that was the show, this is real life; they could be worse or better. I heard the door slide open and looked up and saw Thundercracker shake his head at Skywarp. He walked over and grabbed his wing.

"'Warp, I think you've tortured the human long enough. Let's go." As he dragged the black and purple seeker into another room ajar to the one I was in, after they went in the door closed. I sighed in relief, he was asking questions so fast I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I looked over at Starscream who looked like he was sleeping. I slowly got up and as quietly as I possibly could, walked over to him. I looked down at from next to the berth; he had one arm behind his head while the other was resting on his cot pit. Just as I about to poke his hand he shot up, his hand grabbing my neck the other pointing his null ray at my face, and pinned me to the floor. His face showed pure hatred, and for a moment I was terrified. Once he realized it was me his face went to neutral. He let go of my throat and got off of me. Right has his hand left my neck I started coughing and gasping for air. He looked down at me, with his arms crossed.

"What were you doing?" he asked. I sat up and glared at him.

"I was freaking trying to wake you up! Then you try to kill me!" I stood up and continue to glare daggers at him. He smirked and shook his head.

"Foolish little human, you try that again and I will kill you." I sat back down on the chair and crossed my legs.

"Why? It's not like people come in here and try to assassinate you in your sleep!"

"Actually, yes 'bots _do _try to assassinate me in my sleep." I looked at him...right; they come into his quarters so they can kill him. What about that ten thousand number code? I guess he saw my disbelieving look on my face 'cause he went into a sassy mode.

"What! It's true!" he stomped his foot. I giggled; he looked so cute when he did that.

"What's so funny? I demand you tell me human!" I just laughed harder. He just continued to yell at me only to fuel my laughter. Suddenly I heard Megatron's booming voice over the intercom.

:: Starscream bring the human to my quarters, now. ::

My eyes widened and I instantly fell quiet. Starscream smirked and crossed his arms.

"Not so funny now, huh Human?" I gulped and I suddenly felt cold. "Let's go, wouldn't want to keep him _waiting._" Now it was his turn to laugh. He grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. I took a deep breath and swallowed my fear; I had to face this, with my dignity still shinning gold. I walked next to Starscream with my head held high, though with every step my head felt like marble and I lowered it. Before I knew it, we came to the door with the Decepticon symbol. I took several deep breaths to calm my screaming nerves. I stood in front of it and Starscream pressed the 'request to enter button', as I call it, and three antagonizing seconds later, Megatron's voice rang through.

"Enter."

I was all alone… this was my battle to fight. I looked at Starscream; he had a smirk on his face and nodded to the door. And with one more deep breath I took a step into the dark room, and the door slid close behind me, sealing my fate.

* * *

><p>Okay So remember to read and review! Or Megatron will get mad...and no one wants to see that...<p>

Megatron: You better review, fleshies!

Yup! So here it is, please review! *has huge watery anime chibi eyes* Pwease?


	4. Chapter 4

I am sorry this took long to post! DX Even though it is the end of the year, I am still getting homework. Also my laziness helped the delay...it was always, i'll do it tomorrow...no tomorrow, no tomorrow. So today is that tomorrow! If that makes sense! Thank you for all your support!33333333333 And if there are any spelling errors, please tell me!

Special thanks to L. Prime!

since many are doing this...**I do not own Transformers**...There! my first disclaimer ^ ^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was dark. That was all I could comprehend. Megatron had the lights very dim almost to the point of them being off. I could see his faint shadowy figure sitting near the back of the room. From that shadow, two glowing red orbs appeared. The form slowly stood up and walked toward me. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, and I saw Megatron's bulky form mere inches from me. If it were anyone else I would have shoved them and say something about my claustrophobia or my personal space, but this was Megatron. His optics reduced down to slits and through those slits he stared right down at me. I had to tilt my head back to look into his optics. We stood there for what seemed a long time. After what seemed like an hour he spoke, his deep voice ringing in my ears

"Sit, we have much to talk about." I looked around, even thought my eyes adjusted, I still only saw shadowy figures. I looked up at Megatron.

"I can't see, sir." I almost whispered. He nodded and I heard a faint click before the lights slowly started brightening. Now I could see the leader clearly. His was about 7 feet, and as I gazed up at him I swore he was his original height for a moment. But I stared into those two red voids. I saw hate, hate for me. I would make sure to change that. But as I continued to look into him, it was as if I was drawn to them, like something was calling me. Megatron took me out of my trance when he growled.

"I gave you an order, I expect you to follow it." he hissed. Reality came rushing back to me in a mad descend and I quickly looked down and started walking to a chair that was in front of desk. Megatron soon followed, as he sat down he waved his hand forward and Soundwave stepped out of the shadows and stood right next to Megatron. I stiffened and stared at Soundwave.

"Is there a problem?" He growled out. My eyes shot to him and I quickly shook my head no.

"No, sir." He narrowed his eyes at me and gave Soundwave a data pad. I took a deep breath and readied myself for the long day ahead.

"Let's start with your name, when you were born, and where you live."

I told him everything in a straight answer. I didn't want to make this last, I was ready to get the fuck out of there. But, I did not have a choice. Megatron would decide how long he would torture me. Soundwave stood next to Megatron, writing whatever the hell he was writing. He asked a lot about my past, who my parents were, and any medical issues.

"I do not know who my real parents are, I was found. But my adopted father is Mika Alcatraz." I fiddled with my necklace, which ironically was of a Decepticon insignia.

"Medical problems?" He said everything quick and demanding. I saw he wanted this over too.

"I had a heart transplant and a blood transplant." He nodded and continued with the questions. It was another ten or so minutes before he was just about finished with the questions.

"You are done. Have Starscream or one of his wing mates to bring you to the training room at 0600 hours sharp." He quickly glanced at Soundwave who nodded and added one more thing onto the data pad.

"What? Training?" I asked. I guess there was more to this than I first thought. "I'm going to be fighting?"

"I refuse to have any weaklings in my army. You will be taught the basics of hand to hand combat and learn everything you need to know about a gun. That's it, out." I stayed quiet after his sharp reply. Soon after that I got up and quickly walked out of the tyrant's quarters. As the door slid open, I ran right into Starscream, who was waiting the whole time. I heard the door close behind me and lock; I guess Soundwave had things to talk about with Megatron.

"About _time_ you got done. I thought maybe the old rust bucket killed you, wouldn't be surprised if he did." I was rubbing my forehead where I had collided with the wall called Starscream, I looked up at him. He smirked, that was placed perfectly on his smooth, charcoal colored face. I closed my eyes for a moment and looked back up at him.

"I need to go back to my house, I need to get a couple more things." His face dissolved into a look of suspicion. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He turned and started walking.

"Fine."

I was pretty sure he was annoyed of going back and forth from the base and my house. I mean it was about a 15 or 20 minute walk. It was tiring, at least for me. The hike was quiet except for the cracking of leaves and sticks and the occasional chirps of birds. Starscream always stayed close to me, and always looked back at me to make sure I was still there. I had many things going through my mind. Like what I would do once I started school again, and my dad? What was I supposed to tell him? Yeah 'hey dad I found the Decepticons and Megatron forced me to work for him' is not going to cut it. I needed a plan. Also my best friend will notice something is up, she always knew. I was thinking over what to say and 'what if's', in the time I was thinking over this, he had stopped and I ran into him, again.

"Human. We are here. Find a way to bring me to your settlement. If I walk out, I might be seen." I looked around, we were at the edge of the forest and what lie ahead was my backyard. There was none in sight, I glanced down a hundred or so meters left of my house, and to my neighbor's yard. I knew sometimes his family would hang out in the back with their dog. But no one was out, everything was quiet. It usually was in my small neighborhood. I turned back to Starscream who was leaned up against an oak tree.

"No one is out? Why not just walk through? We have trees up in front so people can't see into our back yard." He scanned the area looking at my neighbor's backyards and at the houses. About a minute later he replied.

"Humph, you're right." I nodded and walked out into the yard and Starscream stalked close behind. We crossed the large yard and into the back door. I told Starscream to wait there, until I was sure no one was in the house. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Dad? Are you home?" I carefully checked the whole house. It was empty. I walked back to the kitchen and nodded my head, and he came out and laid on the couch.

"Hurry, up. We don't have much time, human." He reached for the remote that was on the arm rest and turned on the T.V. I rolled my eyes as he started flipping through the channels. I turned and walked into my room. I scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper, for my dad, and left it on my bed. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked back out. Starscream was still flipping through the channels. I grabbed my green and black tea boxes and put them in my bag. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I turned off the T.V and stood in front of him.

"I'm ready to go." He got up and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me outside, slamming the door behind him. He snaked one of his arms around my waist as the other one grabbed my bag. I felt my cheeks get red at his touch, how many times does a fan girl dream this up? I cleared my throat which was failing to work.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. It almost came out as a squeak but I stopped myself before it did. His thrusters suddenly powered up and he started lifting into the air.

"Hold on tight." I quickly wrapped my arms around him as he shot off. I buried my face in his chest to stop myself from looking at the blurred tree tops. I kept telling myself that he wouldn't drop me, which just made me tighten my grip. A short minute later he slowed down and started to descend. As he touched the ground he let go of me. I stumbled back and fell on my butt. I crawled to a tree and used it to help me stand.

"What was that for?" I asked, letting go of the tree and trying to walk. Yet again I failed and ended on my ass. Starscream grabbed my shirt collar and hauled me up to my feet, and handed me my messenger bag.

"Next time, I promise to leave you." He pushed me toward the entrance of the base. I grumbled as I walked into the ware house. When we entered the small office I got the privilege to press the little button. As it was the first time we didn't talk. Even though Starscream was one of my favorite characters, I still didn't talk. I always thought that if I were to meet him I would be drowning his with questions and ask him to sign everything I own. Yet that was not the case. I was to spend most of my time with him and I only talked with him if I had to. And in short time, we were already in front of his trine's quarters. He typed in his password and walked in, I followed right behind. The only one in there was Thundercracker who was sitting in chair writing on a data pad. The door slid behind me and locked.

"Starscream? Do you have a room for me?" I asked. He nodded and pointed to a door in the back of the room.

"You can use that one." I thanked him and walked to the door. It slid open as I got right in front of it. I noticed my bag was already in here. I dropped my messenger bag next to the big duffle one and walked back out into the main room. I walked over to Thundercraker and extended my hand.

"Hey, I'm Star. Thought I would introduce myself." He took my hand and I shook it. He looked a bit confused at the action but nonetheless he replied.

"And as you know, I'm Thundercracker." I smiled and sat down on an empty chair.

We talked for a long time, mostly getting to know each other. There was a click between us, a friendship that I knew would last. Sometime during our talk Starscream joined in and so did Skywarp, once he got back. As we talked I noticed each bot's character. Skywarp was a prankster Thundercracker was kinda the mature one of the group and Starscream was the smart one. But I saw each of their cruel ways during this time; what made them a Decepticon, and I would never forget that. The longer our conversation went the more tired I felt. When I could barely keep my eyes open that's when I called quits.

"Hey does anyone know what time it is?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, it's about… Ten thirty." Thundercraker replied. I grumbled and knew if I were to wake up early enough to make it to my training I would have to go to sleep now. I got up and stretched working the cramps in my spine.

"Well I must go to sleep. Wake me about five thirty." Starscream nodded. I walked to my chosen room I took some clothes out to sleep in and put them on. I heard their voices outside I pressed up against the door to hear what they were saying.

"Did anyone else feel that?" That was Skywarp, I could easily tell.

"Yeah, I felt so…_open _to her. What was that?" It took me a couple of seconds for my brain to say that was Thundercracker.

"It must be some glitch in our systems… we'll go to Hook about it later." Starscream. They all mumbled a reply that I couldn't hear. I sat up against the door for a bit, thinking over what they said. Was there something about me that I don't know? I crawled to my bag and took out my iPod and used it as a mirror. I looked at myself. People said I was a perfect person that there was nothing wrong with my features, but when I looked I saw many things I didn't like and that I could point out. I shook my head and set an alarm on my iPod to wake me up. I got up and looked over the room. It was small, smaller than the one at my house. But I didn't mind. As I expected the bed was made of metal. I took out one of the blankets I had brought and laid it on the berth. I took out another one but set it at the edge of the metal bed. I sat there thinking over what happened and what would happen. I sighed and unfolded the blanket as I lie down and set it on me. I closed my eyes and almost the second I did, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>plz review! Kisses for all who do! (chocolate kisses hehehe...)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it is 3 in the morning and I stayed up writing this up for you. This is un-beta-ed since she is off on vacation. Plz excuse the mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It went by fast, not the day, but the week. Before I knew it, it was Saturday morning. I was staring into the mirror wearing my sports bra and shorts. I looked over myself, I was slim. Much slimmer than the beginning of the week and I was already building muscle on my arms. I was thinking back to the first day. I had woken up on the droning ring of my iPod. I quickly got up and took a five minute shower. (They surprisingly _did_ have showers but not really like the kind I was used to.)I dressed in a black tank top and black and grey sport shorts. I put my hair in a ponytail so it would keep out of my face. I drank my morning tea and headed for the training room. When I entered with Thundercraker, Megatron and Soundwave were waiting. Megatron ordered Thundercracker out, so I was left alone with a tyrant and a telepath. I was uneasy at first but soon got over it for I did not have the time to worry.

"You are to spar with a human hologram by using hand to hand combat. There are twenty levels of difficulty. Once you get to twenty then you can stop your training. You will be here five days a week for five hours until you do. Understood?"

He stood in front of me. I knew a little combat but not enough to beat a robot. I signed up for Tai kwon do from when was ten until I was thirteen but I forgot most of it. I replied with a 'Yes sir!' and he nodded. He told me do get in my fighting stance. I spread my legs until they were comfortable and held my fists up in front of me. I was ready. At least…I felt ready. I saw a fist coming toward my face and at the last seconded moved to the left. I felt his fist wiz right past my head, barely missing it.

"Not good enough! If I were to hit you I would have crushed your skull and killed you! You have to be faster! See it as it is coming. And dodge it!" He growled at me as I sat on the floor. When I dodged his flying fist I lost my balance and fell. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me upright.

"Back into stance, _now!_" That was all we did the first day, building my speed. Throughout the whole time Soundwave sat on a chair in the corner, watching me and noting things on a data pad. I felt quite annoyed with him sitting there watching me. When I stared at him I lost concentration and got a couple bruises because of it. The human hologram was of a man of average build, about six feet. The thing is he didn't feel like a hologram. He was solid; my hand didn't go through him when I punched him.

On day two I was on level one when I spared. I beat him in the first hour by 'killing' him. I kicked him in the neck and he fizzed out. As a reward I was able to take an early lunch. Most of my free time, was spent with the seekers. Skywarp was very curious about my species, everything I owned he asked what it was. When I was listening to my iPod, he had taken it away and I chased him around the room to give it back. I tackled him and put him arm on his back and pushed up. He called out uncle and I got my iPod back. I told him if he wanted to know what something was we could just ask me, and he did. At _everything._

I laughed at the memory. I turned from the mirror and dug through my bag for a shirt and pants. I found a plain back shirt and dark green tight-fit jeans and put them on. I took my phone out of the side pocket of the black bag and put in my pocket. I left my little room and went into the main one. Skywarp was sitting upside-down on one of the chairs writing on a data pad. I shook my head and kneeled next to him.

"Hey, think you can take me to my house?" He removed the data pad from in front of his face and smiled.

"Sure! C'mon, we don't have time to waste!" He did a flip over me and landed on his feet. He grabbed my arm and his smile creepily got bigger.

"Hold on and don't purge your insides on me!" I felt a sudden rise in static and a quick flash of purple. I felt lightheaded and when I moved felt like I had to barf. I put my hand over my mouth fell to the floor. Once I got my bearings, I stood shakily up and looked around. We were in the middle of my living room. I grabbed Skywarp's arm and pushed him against the wall.

"What were you thinking? You could have been seen!" I hissed making sure my voice was at a whisper.

"Ha, I know but I always-"

"I know, I know. But please warn me next time so I can call and ask if my dad is home."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you sound like 'Screamer." I sighed and backed off. I walked over to the hall and heard the T.V on. I walked toward my dad's room. The door was slightly open and I could see the T.V light on. I pushed the door open, and I saw my dad packing.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked. Why was he packing? Were we leaving? That would be _really_ bad for me. He looked up at me and smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Hon! Your home! You've been busy this week, where have you been?" I smiled. I was good at this, for I have been doing it since I was ten, sneaking cookies out of the jar.

"Oh nothing, you know girl stuff. Going to the mall, hanging out with friends, sleepovers…stuff like that." I crossed my arms. He smoothed out his jet black hair. If anyone looked at us, they would know I was not his real daughter. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You looked a bit slim, have you been working out?" He asked, folding his arms as well.

"And on a diet." He nodded, seeming to acknowledge the information.

"Yes, and about your question. I will be leaving on a business meeting for eleven days, have to go to New York." He turned and continued to pack. I did a little fist pump into the air. He turned back around and I quickly put my arms behind my back.

"Well Dad, hope you have fun waaaaay over in New York. Where you will be….and where I will not...I'll be here...doin' stuff..." I smiled and took one of his suite cases and backed out of his room. I saw Skywarp at the end of the hall. My dad turned to grab his other cases as I waved my hands telling him to hide. I nodded and looked both ways before dashing off. I quietly sighed in relief.

"Now, honny enough with the sarcasm. I know I won't be here so here are the rules…No boys over, no parties, no drinking, and no going out after ten. Got it?" I quickly turned my head back to him and nodded. I walked down the hall and set his suite case by the door.

"I left your emergency credit card on the counter so you have money while I'm gone. Please spend it wisely…" He continued to list things for me to do and not to do. I just nodded and said 'uh, huh' every couple seconds. I looked around for Skywarp and when I made sure I couldn't see him I looked back at my adopted Father. "…and there is chicken in the fridge. I think that's it. Please, for the love of god, behave." He kissed me on the forehead and opened the door. I grabbed the suite case I set down and walked with him to the car. I helped put the cases in the car and he stepped into the driver's seat and rolled down the window.

"I'll miss you, bye dad." I felt the tears building up in m eyes, but I pushed them away. _Megatron wouldn't allow weakness in his army. _I reminded myself. I hugged him through the window and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, honny be good. I have someone keeping an eye on you." I nodded and backed away from the car. He rolled up the window and backed out of the driveway. He waved as he sped down the street. Once he was out of sight I dashed to the house and closed the door and locked it behind me.

"Hey! 'Warp, you can come out now!" The door to the closet opened and he stepped out.

"How sickingly cute! Creator and creation love!" I facepalmed.

"He's called a father, and he is not my real dad." I went to my room and grabbed a couple of my manga books. I walked back out and went to the kitchen getting the credit card and putting it in my pcoket.

"Okay, take me back to base." Skywarp grabbed my arm again and we warped back to base. Once I got over the nauseating feeling I noticed we were in the control room.

"Human, I have a couple things to teach you." My vision returned and I saw the Decepticon leader sitting in a throne like chair that stood on a platform. Skywarp had let go of my arm and stepped back. The silver gun-former motioned me forward. I walked until I was right in front of the steps to get to the throne, and bowed.

"Good. Soundwave, come forward." Soundwave stood up from one of the monitors and stood next to me.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" He asked in his scary monotonic voice.

"Teach the earth creature about our basic everyday tools. When you are done, report back to me."

"As you command, Lord Megatron." He looked down at me and I could have bet on my life that his visor flashed. "Come, human."

"My. Name. Is. STAR! Can't any of you get it right?" I growled out. Soundwave paused.

"Star." He continued walking. I stood there for a minute, my brain attempting to process what had happened. I shook my head and jogged to catch up with him.

We sat in the mess hall and as I ate my Chinese noodles, Soundwave instructed me on the functions of a data pad. It was quite simple; it was basically a fancy piece paper. When I had pointed that out to him he denied it saying it had more functions that a piece of paper, our argument continued for at least four minutes . And once we got over that argument he showed me how to use it. You had to turn in on, take the pen from the storage unit and write. That was the simple use. Certain data pads could hold large amounts of information, or even serve as books. As I got the hang of writing on it, I drew a quick sketch of Soundwave. I placed it on the table and pushed it toward him.

"It's just a quick sketch, don't get offended if it's sloppy….." He slowly reached for the data pad and lifted it and looked at the picture I had drew of him."You could have it or whatever…" I shrugged and grabbed more noodles with my chop sticks and put it into my mouth.

"Picture: Looks just like me." I swallowed my food wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Ha, if anything, that picture sucks. I could do better, but didn't have time for shading and coloring." I closed the box of noodles and set them on the table.

"Soo, what else do I get to learn about?" He put the data pad in his sub space and looked at me.

"Next lesson: Monitor."

The whole day was learning about a bunch of shiznit around the base, how to work the control panel, how to do this and how to do that. At the end I walked back to the seeker's quarters. When I entered, I saw Megatron talking to Thundercracker. I stood straight and saluted. He nodded to me and I brought my hand down.

"Well, human looks like I have a room for you." He smiled. I knew it wasn't a smile of happiness but of something sinister. But I made sure my expression gave nothing away.

"Really sir? Then I will pack my bags." I bowed to him and went to my room. I grabbed my duffle bag and set it on the berth. I quickly folded the blankets and put them in the black bag. I grabbed my iPod wall charger and my phone charger and put it in my bag. Once I was done I zipped up the bag grabbed the handles. I walked up to the door, it slid open and I saw Starscream in the room too. He was growling at Megatron.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. He looked at me then Megatron.

"Well, _Starscream_ this is MY base, I go where I please." I quickly walked up to Starscream.

"Chill, it's okay."I whispered. He rolled his eyes and just pushed passed me. The door to his room opened and closed right behind him as he stepped though, and locked behind him. The Decepticon leader clenched his fist and growled.

"Megatron...sir." his head shot to me. I sighed."I'm ready."

"Humph, whatever." He walked out of the room, I waved to Thundercraker as I passed him, who stayed quiet through the whole thing. He nodded and waved as well. I silently followed Megatron to the hall where his quarters were located. I sighed in relief when we passed it. He led me down one hall, and stopped at the end.

"This is your official quarters now." He typed in the code and the door slid open. "Your code is 393482, got it human?" I nodded and took a step in. As I looked around I noticed he had put a bed in and instead of a metal berth and I had my own shower and bathroom. I turned back to Megatron and smiled.

"Thanks." I saw his face go to a flash of surprise when I closed the door and locked it. The first thing I did was re-set the code. Once I got done I set my bag at the edge of my bed and lied down. Maybe Megatron did feel other than hate. Maybe, just maybe…I could open his spark.

* * *

><p>WELL, here it is! My piece of shit laptop is over heating and will turn off sometime soon so have to go before it does! Plz Review! XD 3333333<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to my aunt. She gave me great memories as a child, and i will forever miss her. May she rest in peace.

**Warnings-Strong language.**

CHP. 6

The Decepticon's temporary base was quiet. All were in deep recharge aside from the two mechs who were occupying the throne room. Soundwave stood at attention in front of Megatron who tapped a large black digit on the arm rest of his throne. With the first 'thank you' since he became leader of Decepticons temporarily forgotten, he looked over the data pad his TIC had just given him.  
>"Thirty percent? That's low, why didn't you tell be before it got this low?" Megatron growled, irritated.<p>

"Morning and evening rations: caused supply of energon to drop forty percent." Soundwave replied-stance unwavering.

"Very-well, devise a raid plan and report back to me in one joor at my quarters."

Soundwave bowed as he took back the data pad back from his leader. "As you command." with that said, he left without another word.

* * *

><p>I was called early the next morning, around six I believe, to report to the command center. I groggily got dressed, quickly ran the brush through my hair a couple times and made my way to the command center. It seemed as no one was up, because as I walked down the halls I encountered zero glares. The door to the control room slid open as I neared it and I stepped through. It surprised me to see almost all of the 'Cons were gathered and sitting at one conference table and the sound of the door sliding open brought all of their hostile optics on me.<p>

I ignored their gazes and continued to walk in. The Coneheads, along with the command trine, Blitzwing, Astrotrain and the Constructicons, sat at the table. I quickly walked to the table, hands in pocket and bangs falling over my left eye. I could still feel all optics boring onto by back, waiting. I looked around and saw a empty seat right next to Starscream so I quietly sat down, they still glared. I narrowed my eyes, annoyed.

"Stop starring at me! Fucking bastards..." I murmured the last part, although the two mechs next to me heard quite clearly.

Megatron's mouth twitched into a smirk, but as fast as it came it dissappared. I saw though. He cleared his throat and stood, putting one arm behind his back. All optics were on him now.

"Soundwave and I have devised a brilliant plant for our next raid." he had walked passed me, Starscream and his trine."We will be arriving at Diablo canyon power plant," a hologram of said power plant appeared above of the table, slowly rotating. "Blitzing and the Coneheads will be defending our front..." four little red dots appeared at the entrance to the turbine generator deck."...The Constructicons will be inside filling Astrotrain's cargo hold. Soudwave will stay back as well to make sure we get the energon." he rounded around the table and paused behind the Constructicons on the other aide of the table."Starscream," he almost spat. "You and your trine will stay back until I call for reinforcements. Do you understand?"

"Of course, _Mighty_ Megatron." Megatron was about to start untill Starscream interrupted him. "But it seems like every other one of your useless plans, what if it doesn't work?"

"That's only the first phase you imbecile! Eventually the Autobots will go for the last push toward victory. I will call the Coneheads to fall back and send the Constructicons to attack." I slowly raised my hand. Megatron rolled his optics and growled,

"What is it, fleshling?"

"Um, why was I called here if I don't have anything to do with the raid?" he came back around to his seat and set his large hands on the table, leaning forward.

"Oh, but you are the key to this raid." he replied, with a evil smirk placed on his gray faceplates.

"What?" I questioned confused, and the slightest bit scared.

"You will be our hostage." he stated simply. "When the Constructicons merge into Devastator, they will have you with them. Autobots will be the pathetic heroes, save you, we leave with the energon." I was horrified with the idea. I was a die-hard Decepticon. I really didn't care for the cliche role of the heroes.

"But what about when the Autobots have me? They will most likely bring me back to the base with them, question me, call my father. He will fly back...Primus it's gonna be mess!"

"Well, that last part is for you to worry about but, getting into the Autobot base is what I want you to do. I will give you a device to plant a virus in their systems, the computer won't know it's there but it will corrupt it, giving false information to the Autobots. You think you can handle it?"

"No..."

"Well too bad, you are doing it anyway." I sighed. I had no chance in getting out of it. I just had to accept.

"Fine." I started "Tell me what to do."

* * *

><p>I was the only one left in the command center, Megatron had dismissed the rest of the 'Cons witch left only me, him and Soundwave. I sat twirling in the chair, waiting for him and Soundwave to stop discussing whatever they were discussing. When he stopped talking he landed a hand on the chair stopping me from twirling.<p>

"Give me your communications devise." he ordered holding out his hand. I groaned, taking out my white iPhone and handing it to him. A wire came from his wrist and plugged into the phone. Thousands of symbols quickly scrolled down the screen, powered down, then started back up again with the usual 'scroll to unlock'. He handed it back to me and I looked it over.

"What did you do?" I asked, unlocking it and looking through my phone to see if there was anything amiss.

"I made it compatible with our comm. system." as he said that I looked at the contacts and saw there was three contacts that had weird, Cybertronian, symbols as the name and number. I clicked the second one and called it. Seconds after I had dilied it I heard Starscream's voice.

_::What? Who is this?::_ he demanded, quite angrily I might add.

"Hey, It's Star well just wanted to see if this worked, bye!" I quickly hung up before he could answer.

"Well if you are done playing around then we can get to business." I put my phone in my pocket and looked up. He then handed me a small dime sized, checkers looking piece . "like I said, connect that to the computer system." I rotate it in my fingers and put it in my pants pocket. "Do whatever you need to do to get ready, just report back in a half of an Earth hour." After he said that he left. I quickly followed him out. I almost ran to Starscream's room, when I arrived at the door I continuously knocked and called out. He finally came and the door slid open and he stood in the door frame.

"Oh my Primus, what do you want?" he asked, irritated.

"I need a favor." I clasped my hands together and looked up at him.

"What do I get?" he asked crossing his arms. I paused, looking away to think.

"Um...not getting spit on?" I replied. He looked back me, unimpressed. I started to act like I was hacking a lugie. He took a step back with a look of disgust on his face.

"Fine, fine...what do you want?" I smirked momentarily in triumph.

"I need you to take me to my house."

"Why?"

"Ugg! Questions! I need to get rid of everything transformer related that's in my house." I continued. He looked at me for a moment then turned to the room behind him.

"Skywarp! Get your aft over here!" there was a groan from inside and a couple seconds later he appeared in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Take this flesh feature to her home dwelling." he told the purple seeker.

"God, make me sound like I live in a hut..." I muttered. Skywarp walked over and Starscrem turned to go back to whatever he was took a steep out and the door slid behind him. He wordlessly grabbed my arm. I suddenly felt that sudden drop of my stomach, then closed my eyes when a flash of purple blinded me. Seconds later, I opened my eyes to see I was in my living room. I looked around for couple of seconds and walked to my room. I stopped in the doorway when I saw my room, or what was missing.

"What the hell?" I walked into my room and looked at the wall. Skywarp came up behind me, moving to the side and duckig to get through the small doorway.

"What?" he asked boredly.

"They're gone." I whispered crossing my arms. My once cluttered wall of posters was missing a few, leaving a few white spots. And my shelf of collected transformers toys were gone. At first I was pissed, then it slowly started to ebb away.

"Okay let's get back, we have to get ready." I turned to the purple and black 'Con. He shot me a look of annoyance after checking out my room.

"Why? We just got here!"

"Oh well the things I needed to get rid of mysteriously disappeared, so let's go back." he rolled his optics in that weird way and teleported us back, I found that the nauseating sensation was getting weaker and weaker. Skywarp suddenly straightened up and at the same time I got a text. I looked at it and saw it said.

'Raiding party report to the docking bay'

_We have a docking bay?_ I asked my self, confused. _When did they have the time to build all this?_ Skywarp grabbd my arm and quickly said.

"Megatron says we are to report to him." he then teleported us to this large room. Everyone that attended the meeting was there, all had some type of weapon. Almost immediately, Megatron cuffed my hands together with a pair of stasis cuffs. I suddenly stiffened, my eyes growing wide.

"What the he-" before I could finish he slapped a piece of duct tape onto my mouth. I let out a squeak of surprise as he picked my up and threw my over his shoulder. He held my legs down and barked out, "Let's go."

I let out a startled scream; we were suddenly lifted off the ground, hovering for a moment before flying up. I thought he was going to crash through the ceiling, until it split open and he flew out of the ceiling of the factory. I saw behind us were the rest of the party, some transformed, some using their anti-gravity thrusters. I closed my eyes, and squirmed, uncomfortable. In response he tighten his grip on my legs. In what seemed like ten to fifteen minutes, we descended from the cover of the clouds and landed in front of a large garage door, about twenty feet tall. I was placed on the ground(quite roughly, I might add) in front of him. He rose his fusion cannon, there was a high pitched scream as purple plasma shot from the cannon and tore a hole just big enough for them to fit through. The Constructions, along with Astrotrain, charged in as loud alarms sounded. A couple seconds later, the alarms turned off. I quickly looked around and saw that Soundwave was nowhere in sight. _He must of turned the them off_, I wondered to myself.

Megatron picked me up and ducked into the hole, he walked over to the far wall and set me down. He looked down at me and said,

"Now, we wait."

* * *

><p>The Autobots were happily doing their business around The Ark, until Teletran-1's alarms went off. Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz and a few other came to see what was wrong.<p>

"Teletran-1, what is the matter?" Optimus asked in his deep, masculine voice. The screen suddenly flashed coordinates of a power plant, and pictures before replying;

"Diablo Canyon power plant's alarms went off, Emergency transmission intercepted, although it was cut of." The computer replied, still flashing. Already knowing what the peaceful leader was going to say, he played the transmission.

_::Code red, repeat Code red! explosions over at the turbine generator de-::_ Like Teletran said, it was abruptly cut off.

"Bring up, security camera feeds." Without replying, Teleran did just that. When the multiple screens appeared, the Autobts present were greeted with static. Optimus looked over at his SIC, and at the same time he looked at him.

"You think it is the Decepticons?" Prowl asked, taking off the static screens from Teletran.

"I don't think, Prowl, I know." He turned and started to walk away, before he left the room he turned back, "Gather some of the Autobots, we are about to do our first fight in this new world."

Just like Megatron had promised, the Autobots came, it took them about thirty minutes, but they came. I was stuck sitting in the corner watching as the 'Cons used the turbine generators to fill up the empty cubes of energon. My arms and wrist hurt from staying in the same place for too long, and my throat was dry. I was with a group of workers that the Constructicons rounded up. I guess to make sure that they don't send any SOS's. They all had scared or worried looks in their eyes. The few woman that were there, were being comforted by their male friends. The air inside the building had some type of chemical that released from the conversion of raw energy into energon. It made my eyes water and it also made it look like I was crying, and I was even sniffling! Every so often I would sniffle, and as I would blink an unintentional tear would fall down my face. I noticed a man, about in his late forties, watch me. He slowly walked over, making sure not to catch the attention of the two 'Cons guarding the group, and sat next to me. When I looked over at him, I saw his face was friendly,but scared, his light brown hair was graying and his four o'clock shadow matched it. I smirked to myself, so he actually thought I was crying? Good, so I know I got that down.

"Hey," He said softly,"did they kidnapped you?" I nodded, sniffling and letting out a silent sob. His grey-blue eyes seemed to soften. He shushed me, and put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I don't think they will hurt us, or you. It's gonna be okay. Once they're done getting what they want they will let us go." In the distance I could hear explosions and plasma fire, the Autobots were here. There was about a good fifteen minutes of gunfire when I heard the roaring engines of Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercraker. One of the Constucticons seemed to notice the man next to me so he turned and pointed his rifle at the man.

"Get away from the girl!" When the guy didn't move, he cocked his gun-or made it sound like it- I knew they really didn't need to. "Now!"

"It's gonna be okay." He repeated and moved away. Everyone looked toward the hole in the garage door as they heard that shrieking blast. Megatron backed into the room and motioned for a couple of Constucticons to take his place. As he briskly walked toward the group of hostages, I saw that the armor on his chest was blackened in some places and in other places, bleeding. But that did not seem to falter him. The two Constructicons guarding us, split the workers in half so Megatron to get to me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"It's your time." I made a couple shrieking noises and thumped my fists against Megatron's back. I saw that Rumble and Frenzy was taking the place of the hostage guard and Blitzwing and Soundwave were loading up Astrotrain's hold. When we got out of the building, the Constructicons merged into Devastaror. The now-forty-foot Decepticon reached down and took me from held me tightly in his grasp, but was careful not to crush me. _So, this is where it starts? Lets put on a good show._ I sat in his hand squirming and screaming as best as I could, I haven't actually screamed since I was a young child, but I made sure I souned convincing. Sure enough, the plasma-fire stopped and I heard the deep, throaty laugh of Megatron.

"Prime, it sickens me to see how much you care for these pathetic fleshlings!" Optimus didn't reply, he stood there, clenching his fist. Megatron flew up and took me from Devastaror's grasp. He held the fusion cannon firmly to my head. I noticed that were were very close to the cliff, I shivered, fake tears running down my face.

"Megatron! Why would you want a human, she has no use to you! Give her to us!" The Autobot leader yelled up at us. Megatron chuckled darkly, he ran a finger down my cheek and smirked.

"She was plenty of use to me..." That seemed to push it, Optimus growled, _growled_ and then yelled back up at him.

_"Let her go!"_ He flew back a couple feet and replied,

"Oh, I'll let her go..." His grip on me loosened and I felt as gravity took effect, I slipped from Megatron's grasp. I screamed. My heard started to pump fast too be healthy. _I'm going to die...I'm actually gonna die!_ I heard voices from a distance, but it felt like a million miles away. I closed my eyes, and waited for it to be over.

* * *

><p>Optimus, was pissed. If was very rare for his emotions to get in the way and cloud his judgement. But the sight of the young girl, bound and gagged, in the hands of Megatron, made something snap. He felt as all his anger bundled up and he let it out.<p>

"Let her go!" And that he did. He dropped her, right off the side of the cliff. He watched in slow motion as she fell, horrified. He shook himself, knowing if he didn't act quick she would die.

"Sunstreaker!" He called out to the young bot.

"Right boss!" He saw as Sunstreaker dashed off without another word, his brother right after him. The Autobots didn't notice as the Decepticons flew away with and over abundant amount of energon, as they went to the side of the cliff. Sunstreaker dived over the side of the cliff without a second of thought. He streatened himself out and cought up with the falling teen and grabbed her right before they fell into the cold water.

* * *

><p>Cold. It was cold. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the light grey face of some bot. I rolled out of his grasp and upchucked cold, salty water over the edge of some type of boat. I sat there coughing for a bit, before finally stopping and sitting there. I shuddered, remembering why I even woke up in the first place.<p>

"Hey, come here. If you stay cold you're gonna get sick." The yellow bot reached for me and I flinched, it was unintentional`, but I couldn't help it. He frowned.

"I'm not a 'Con. I won't hurt you." he reached out again and pulled me against him, and I found that he was very, very warm. I instantly wrapped my arms around him, not caring for a moment that he was an Autobot. He was fucking warm and I was freezing my ass off. I looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was a couple hours away from getting dark. It's been that long? A whole day went by and it all seemed like a hour. I thought grimly to myself.

"What's your designation?" I heard him speak up, there was a snicker in the background, from who, I don't know.

"huh?"

"Your name?" He rephrased.

"Oh, S-S-Star." I stammered out.

"Okay,Star, I am Sunstreaker, and Powerglide is coming to pick is up." Almost immediately after he said that I heard a roar of engines(not as loud as Starscream and his trine's though). When I looked up to the light blue sky I saw a red plane circling around to come and get us. Sunstreaker gathered me in his arms and stood up.

"Hold on." and that I did. I( uncomfortably) wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arm around my the red plane swooped down he jumped up and grabbed the end of the catwalk. He pulled me up and put me inside before pulling himself in. The plane swooped down again and Sunstreaker reached down and caught the hand of a blue and yellow mech, pulling him up. After they were both in the catwalk pulled up closing us into the hold of this plane. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I closed my eyes and felt as body shuddered uncontrollably. Sunstreaker and the other mech sat on either side of me.

"Hello there, this is Powerglide! Your great, handsome, powerful-" He was sharply gut off from a growl coming from Sunstreaker. The other bot snickered again. I found this new bot's voice to be highly annoying. "Hold on tight! cause we will be landing shortly!"

Shortly was exaggerated, it was more like 'in-two-seconds' because right after he finished talking there was a thump, jerking us to the side. I could hear the engines of the small plane powering down. I turned my head when the catwalk started to lower down. All crowded around the entrance, was the battle wounded Autobots. Optimus was ,obviously, in front of them all. Sunstreaker helped my up, and out of the plane. once the three of us were out the plane transformed to the seven-foot height. I wrapped my arms around myself when I began to shiver. Cold, sea wind was starting to blow in.

"Are you all right?" He asked, stepping closer. I smiled weakly.

"J-Just c-cold." I replied, shuddering again.

"It's okay, we're here now. Nothing's going to-" The sound of the sirens suddenly became loud and clear, and several police cars came quickly into the large parking lot. they quickly stopped the cars about twenty feet away. Without even bothering to turn the ingestion off, they got out and stood behind the doors for cover. They took out their guns and cocked them, ready for fire. A S.W.A.T truck came and unloaded a half of dozen men with M-16's. They all piled out and got behind cover, loading their guns and pointing them at the Autobots. One of them took out a speaker phone.

"Put your hands in the air!" He shouted. All the Autobots slowly raised their arms into the air. "Ma'am, please come in our direction! Those...things could be dangerous!"

"No!" I called back, "They a-are not the e-enemy! They s-s-saved my life f-from the others!"

"Others?"

"Yes! The e-evil ones who a-attacked this place." As I said this, the group of workers that were trapped in the building, had got out. The man who had 'comforted' me came to my side.

"It's true officer, I don't know whats going on here but I saw the ones who were attacking us, and it was not them." The officer paused and turned to the man next to him.

"Who is the commanding officer?" Optimus slowly stepped forward.

"I am, and we come in peace."

"State your name."

"Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. But we do not have time for formalities, this girl needs medical attention." After he said that, two men with a stretcher and a blanket came. I first sat then laid down, one of the guys put the blanket over my shaking body. They rolled me away to the ambulance. There were two other waiting medics, they adjusted the stretcher so I was sitting up. One stepped up with a red and black bag, he took out some stethoscopes and checked my heart. He frowned. He shoot his head, and let the stethoscope hang around his neck.

"Hello, my name is John." He started, he brought out a blood pressure meter and wrapped it around my upper arm," Can you tell me what happened here?" He asked. I nodded.

"I was a h-hostage, the e-evil rob-bots took me. One dropped m-me off the c-cliff." He looked up at me, he turned to one asking to get him something. He got a small flashlight and looked back at me.

"Okay, now look into my eyes." I did just that. He shown the light into my eye, then went to the next one. He leaned slightly closer and narrowed his eyes.

He then whispered out,"What the-"

"What?" I asked worriedly, he shook his head and put away the light, and took off the blood pressure meter without looking at the number.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing just my imagination, now you said they dropped you off the cliff?" I nodded, hugging myself closer to stop another wave of shudders. He asked one of the medics for a towel. I looked around and saw that the S.W.A.T team had stopped pointing the weapons at the Autobots, and the cop with the speaker phone was talking with Optimus. The head medic turned back to me with a towel, a black sweater and sweats pants.

"Dry yourself off and get dressed in the back." I nodded again and thanked him as I hopped off the stretcher. I climbed into the back of the ambulance and shut the doors. I quickly stripped off he wet clothes and dried my self off the best I could. I pulled up the pants and zipped up the sweater. When I was done drying out my hair I opened up the doors and sat down, letting my legs hang off the edge. The medic John wrapped a warm, fuzzy blanket around me. I thanked him and closed my eyes. Everything went by too fast for my liking. I heard footsteps so I looked up. Optimus was standing in front of me, with the cop next to him.

"I have a couple questions to ask you." The cop started first. I nodded.

"For how long have you been missing?" I thought for a moment."Three days maybe?"

He nodded and wrote something down in a notepad he had out. "We haven't got any reports of a missing teen, where are you parents?"

"My dad left a note on the day I was kidnapped, saying he left on a short noticed business trip."

"Who does he work for?" I shrugged. "All I know is that he is a scientist and is working on a big project." He cop nodded and scribbled on the notepad before nodding and smiling.

"Thank you, can you give us his number so we can call him?" I nodded and told the cop the number, and he went off to call my dad. Optimus waited for him to leave before turning to me.

"I haven't had the time to introduce myself..." He said sitting next to me, when he sat, the car dipped. " I am Optimus Prime. What is you name?"

"Star, and I thank you for saving me." He chuckled.

" It was not me, it was Sunstreaker. The thanks is to him." He replied.

"I'll make sure I'll tell him, then." Optimus sighed, he was about to change the subject. I could tell.

"We, _I_, have reason to believe that Decepticons will come after you again." I shuddered, it was time for me to put the show on the road. "I...I don't want to go back..." I whispered softly.

"I know, that's why I would like to stay with us for a while." The medic turned from his conversation.

"I'm sorry, but you would need to get permission from her parents." He cut in, although he looked extreamly nervous.

"I understand, but if she were to go back to her home to wait for her parental units, the risk of her being captured again is too great." The medic shook his head.

"This is not my say, but if you talked to the right people. You might be able get authorization to keep her with you for safety reasons. " Optimus thought it a great idea. He went off to talk to the officer. Within an hour, two government officials arrived with a jeep filled with special ops. The medics, the workers from the power plant, and some of the police officers left, the S.W.A.T team along with two other cops, the government officials, and the special ops were left. They didn't allow the Autobots leave, not until they made files of all of them. It wasn't until another hour and a half when everyone finally left. It was ten o'clock. All of the Autobots looked exhausted, they hadn't have the time to fully repair themselves, only quick patch ups were acquired until they got back to base. Optimus walked up next to me, I had just found my iPhone. It fell out of my pocket(along with the chip) when Megatron took me out of the turbine generator deck. I sighed in relief when I saw that it had only minor scratches on its back, I hugged it close to my chest. I turned when I heard Optimus approaching. . "I never knew humans cared so much for their communication devices." I wiped all of dirt off of it. I was glad I got on a screen protector and a cover, or it would of got way more damages.

"Well, I do at least. I would die without my phone." The biggest reason I was relieved was because I found it in working order. Megatron would of killed me if he couldn't get a hold of me and didn't get the reports. I put my phone in my pocket and turned to the Autobot leader. He was just as tall as Megatron, but there was a look in his optics that promised peace and safety.

"We are about to head back to the Ark, are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." He transformed into a semi and the door swung open, inviting me in. I climbed my way up and sat in the passenger's seat. The heater turned on, and I suddenly felt the days events sink in. My eyes were starting to get impossible to keep open, I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. A minute later I was fast asleep, and Optimus was driving me to their base.

They didn't suspect a thing.

* * *

><p>look i know i have been gone for a long time(5 months). But please review! I hopefully will get another chapter up before Christmas. I would like to thank a couple people.<p>

AlexBelieve-thanks to her i was able to get this chapter up! She gave me inspiration.

auto-warrior- thanks for your concern, i'm better now. But i miss my aunt dearly.

Shadow-Night Hunter- Thanks for being a great friend and being there when i needed you 3


	7. Chapter 7

So...i said i'd have this up before Christmas...and here i am...eight months later. In a way it is still before Christmas! So here is a super long chapter for your wait! This chapter isn't gonna be much fun...it's really kinda a filler...but there are a couple important things in here that need to be done. Please excuse mistakes!(if there are any...)

thanks everyone for the reviews and stuff! Please keep them up!

Chp.7

A low, bass, voice brought me from my dreamless sleep. _Wake up, Star._ I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. I propped myself onto my elbow and quickly checked my phone. _5:30 _I read. I groaned again and let myself fall back down and turned away from the illuminating window.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled into my arm, closing my eyes. I heard a chuckle come from what sounded like the speakers.

"I'm sorry, but you must get up. We're here." I suddenly shot up, almost falling off the seat. I quickly recollected myself and looked out the window. Behold, not too far from the truck, was a ginormous orange ship. _The Ark._ I thought to myself. The fore part of the ship was hidden beneath Primus knows how many tons of rock and dirt. The aft and thrusters of the ship stuck out reliving a huge entrance.

I opened the door and slowly got out. When my feet touched the floor the door closed and Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode, standing next to me. I looked up at him, and studied his masked face. He was staring at the ship. In his optics I saw determination and hope. _Not when I'm done._ I had to fight down a smirk.

"_The Ark_," he mumbled, almost to himself. I pretended like the name was unknown to me, and gave him a questioning look. He chuckled, a noise that came from deep within his chest, it would have been a comforting noise if I wasn't planning to help destroy him.

"It's the name of the ship." He answered my unspoken 'question'. I nodded, as if I understood. I drooped my eyelids and yawned. I looked up at the Autobot leader.

"Optimus...?" I questioned quietly.

"Yes?"

"I'm still quite tired...do you have a place where I may rest?" I asked tiredly. He nodded and told me to follow him. We went into the ship with the rest of the group. They went their separate ways and we went ours. He led me thought a long orange hall and at the end turning right which led us to another hall. I carefully noted how many turns we made and how far we had gone. Finally, we came down a smaller hall lined all the way down with doors. He led me to the last one and typed in a 7 digit code into the control panel and the door slid open.

"This is where you will stay until your parents come to pick you up. You can change the pass code to the control panel, if you want. Also, there are clothes in the drawers that might fit you. You may wear them if you want." I smiled up at him and thanked him. I walked in and he left bidding me a farewell. When the door closed, I instantly changed the code. After that, I walked over to the other side of the room and opened the drawers. The first compartment has shirts, mostly tank tops and t-shirts. The second one I dreaded the most, folded and lined up neatly were a whole row of short shorts and skirts. I groaned. I couldn't tell you how much I completely DISPISED shorts and skirts. No matter how hot it was, I always wore pants. I pulled open the last drawer and sighed in relief when I saw it filled with skinny jeans, all blue, but it was WAY better than those damned sorts. I changed out of the sweat shirt and pants and put on a blue button up shirt and pants. I grumbled when I went through the shirts. _What person wears so much bright colors?_ I asked myself. All the shirts were white, yellow, blue or orange so I went with blue.

When that over and done with, I looked around the room for any type of monitoring systems. I nodded in satisfaction when I found none I could see. I sat on the bed and took out my phone. I went to my contacts and tapped on the first set of Cybertronian glyphs. The moment I brought the phone to my ear I heard a deep, gruff voice spill into my ear.

_:: What is it?::_

"Megatron, it's Star. I'm in." There was a slight pause before he continued speaking.

_:: What are you waiting for? Proceed on with the mission! :: _I rolled my eyes.

"I'm waiting...for an opportunity." I took a deep breath to calm myself, to make sure I wouldn't snap back at him. "I'm still working on a plan."

_:: What is the point of comm.-ing me then? :: _He growled angrily.

"I have something important to report. The _Nemesis _is here on Earth." There was a lengthy pause, he was probably telling either Starscream or Soundwave to prepare to leave

_:: Where is your current location? ::_ I smirked, knowing he would like this.

"_The Ark._" I heard a dark chuckle come over the line. I could see his evil smirk, hey, I couldn't blame him_._

_:: A direct link to Teletran-1, eh? Don't fail me. ::_ And the line suddenly cut. I flinched and suddenly and held out the phone. I shook my head and changed the names of the three contacts. Codenames, of course. After that I put my phone into my pocket. I grabbed the sweat jacket and looked through the pockets, finding the black disk. I look it out and examined it before putting it in my front pocket. I pursed my lips and thought how I was going to do this. I shouldn't sneak out, if I got caught, that would raise suspicion but...I _could_, however, have someone bring me to it and I can apply the device secretly. I walked over to the bed and lay down, relaxing my limbs. I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into slumber.

* * *

><p>My eyes suddenly shot open and I jumped from the bed: my hands swiftly rose into tight fists, ready to strike. I was breathing heavily, what had got me so worked up? My arms fell limply to my sides and I closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down. After a few minutes of Zen, I opened my eyes and looked around. <em>Oh yeah, I'm <em>here_. Great, I have to act like a fraggin' prissy pop girl waiting for the heroes to always save her. _I shuddered, to tell you the truth; I was not a nice person. On a good day, I usually kept my mouth shut when anyone at school made fun of me, and I could tell you today was not going to be a good day. I went to the bathroom and looked over myself in the large mirror. The person I saw wasn't me, was never meant to be me. I glared at the girl in the mirror, and I swear I saw her smirk back. After quickly fixing my hair and making sure I didn't look like crap, I turned and left the bathroom giving it a quick glare. I let out a startled yelp when I saw a mysterious figure in my room. I calmed down when I saw it was the Autobot that saved me. What was his name? Sun...something. I racked my brain for an answer...Sun...streaker! That was it Sunstreaker! I gave myself a mental smirk of victory for remembering. I was bad at that, remembering stuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I startled you." He apologized. I got over my surprise and my inside burned with anger. How did he get in? Didn't I have it locked? I calmed myself and put a mask of calm over myself.

"May I ask...how did you come in here?" I asked as politely as I could at the moment. He had a confused look on his face for a moment before it turned back to normal.

"The door was open, so… I thought something happened..." I gave him a sweet smile. _Surrrre…_

"No, everything's...So, is there anything you wanted to ask me?" There was something weird about his guy...it was like he was holding himself back. He paused to think before he spoke, it was like he wasn't trying to anger or hurt me. I laughed inside, while keeping my calm facade. _How ironic, what does he have to hide?_

"Yes, I came to tell you that Optimus appointed me your guardian. I will be watching over you when your...parents...come to pick you up." A babysitter? Well this made things a whole lot worse. I sighed, that actually came out and I cursed myself for letting it slip. He seemed to notice.

"Look...I'm not looking forward to this either. I'm only following orders." Well, _that_ made me feel better.

"Can I get a few things?" He nodded and left the room. I made sure I had the chip with me and my phone. I checked around the room, giving it a satisfied nod of approval, and walked out of the room.

"Um how do you lock this?" I asked.

"It locks automatically when you leave. When you go in, you have to manually lock it." I pursed my lips.

"I thought I did." He checked the door.

"We still need to do some fix ups to the ship; I can get someone to fix it if you like."

"That'll be nice, thanks." We stood awkwardly for a couple minutes. I avoided looking at him; I was trying really hard not to start laughing... "So...can you show me around?"

"Oh yeah..." He swiftly started to walk away and I quietly followed him. That ended an awkward moment...After twisting and turning within the base we came to a large room.

"This is the rec. room. It's where most of the Autobots hang out when they are off duty." I studied the room; he stayed at the door so I didn't know if I could go in. One of the occupants of the room caught sight of us and smiled. He walked over and I was able to get a better looked at him. He was a tall and lean red mech similar to Soundwave (he probably had the same alt mode). He came right up to us; Sunstreaker looked a little vexed, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Hello 'lil lady!" Right there, just hit a nerve. "Sunstreaker..." He acknowledge, nodding politely. The yellow mech only seemed to intensify his glaring.

"Hello, I'm Star."

"Blaster at your service!" he gave me a polite bow, making me feel horribly awkward. "If there are any 'Cons around, please call 'cause I'll happily beat them into scrap metal." I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. No one has treated me like this, so how was I supposed to know how to react? Thankfully, Sunstreaker had enough and he grabbed my wrist.

"We're leaving." He turned and left the room, marching down the hall with me in tow.

"Awwww, don't be like that Sunny!"

"Don't call me that!" He yelled back. Before we turned the corner, I gave the red mech a smile and waved him a goodbye. He smiled and waved back.

Then, I remembered._ Sunstreaker...I remember, you're a loner among the Autobots. But you're close to your brother. Where is he?_ I tried to claw at my brain for an answer, who and what his brother looked like. It was like trying to remember a long lost dream. Bits and pieces popped up, but there are things that I couldn't remember. A dull throb from my wrist brought me out of my musings. His grip on my wrist was tight, and it was starting to hurt.

"Sunnny...you're...hurting me." He instantly let go, as if my skin became acid, and stopped. He turned to me and gave me a look, his face wasn't twisted into a scowl, but I could see it in his optics, he _hated_ that nickname. All the more reason for me to use it. He turned back around and continued walking.

"There is still a couple places I need to show you." He growled out. With that said, we continued without another word. I looked down at my wrist and rubbed it, it's going to bruise. The strength he was using should have broken my wrist. But, I could be overreacting. I let the matter drop as we came up to another room. It was large bright room. Several berths lined the wall, and trays of surgical instruments were scattered around the room.

"This is the med bay, if anything happens, Ratchet knows enough about the human anatomy to patch you up." I instantly hated it. I've hated doctors for as long as I could remember but, I didn't know the reason why. I shuddered and took an involuntary step back. Feeling the vibe, Sunstreaker lead me away from the bright, overly sterilized room. I followed him around the large base. He showed me a couple other places, the docking bay, where the Autobots slept and Optimus' office. As we were making our way back to the rec. room I happened to glance into a room. I stopped and my eyes widened. In the room was a gigantic computer screen, surrounded by several other monitors and controls.

"Woah, what's this?" Sunstreaker took a couple steps back to see what I was looking at.

"Oh, that's Teletran-1." I took a couple steps into the room. Several bots were in here, including Optimus. _This is my chance, but Optimus is right there. _My heart thumped wildly in my chest. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Hello, Star. Is there I can help you with?" The Autobot leader left a black and white 'bot and walked over to me.

"Sunny was giving me a tour of the base...wow this is amazing!" I bounced over to the screen, and looked over it over. I put my hands in my pockets and whistled, leaning back. Using my laid-back look, I gently grabbed the small chip in between my fingers. I walked up to one of the monitor screens and ran my hand along the underside. The moment the chip touched the metal it buried itself in.

"Don't touch it!" I jumped back and removed my hands from Teletran-1. I looked worriedly at Sunstreaker.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. Optimus turned his head to Sunstreaker and gave him a disapproving look.

"There is nothing wrong, Star. I apologize for Sunstreaker's behavior." I smiled meekly.

"I don't blame him...I'm not good around electronics." A sudden beep made me jump and all heads turned to a 'bot sitting at a counsel. He typed several commands into the keypad and he turned.

"Sir, incoming transmission. The humans wish to peak with you."

"Patch them through, Cliffjumper." With a couple more clicks, the large screen showed a middle aged man with a shaved head. He was in a military uniform; on his chest he had a rainbow of campaign ribbons. He glanced down at me for a moment before looking back up.

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I'm Major General Daniel Keys." The Major sat back in his seat watching them skeptically.

"Hello," Optimus nodded. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Actually, there is. It regards the girl right next to you." He leaned forward. "We want her back. Now."

"Major, I can ensure you no harm will come to her. Her safety is one of our top priorities right now. We will release her when her father picks her up." The Major sat back once more.

"Ah yes, her father. He just left this station not too long ago. ETA is," He glanced at something off screen, "14 hours. But we want her at the military base when he gets there." I furrowed my brow, why does he insist that I leave the Autobots. Is it because he doesn't trust them?

"Keys, we don't think it is safe that she goes there. If the Decepticons attack, your base might not be well...equipped...to fight them off." The Major gritted his teeth and his face got a bit red.

"Are you saying we can't protect our own?" He hissed out.

"Not at all, what I am saying is that unnecessary lives will be lost if you bring her there." Keys looked away and seethed, slowly letting out a shallow breath.

"Fine, you got it your way. But...not one scratch on her. Got it?" And with that said, and a click of a button, he ended the transmission. Optimus sighed and rubbed his optics. The black and white bot leaned in and spoke to him in a hushed whisper.

"We should go." Sunstreaker grabbed my wrist, again, and led me away. I ripped my hand from his grasp, holding my arm to my chest.

"Why do you always grab my wrist? It's annoying." I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Sorry." He muttered through clenched teeth. I smirked and tilted my head.

"Its okay, your apology is accepted." I unfolded my arms and walked ahead of him. At once I realized I didn't know where I was going, I stopped and turned to my guardian.

"Is there somewhere around here I can get food?" The Autobot's optics dimmed a moment as he though, and suddenly flashed. "Spike and Carly kept food here….somewhere." he mumbled after. I was inclined to face-palm, and in the end I did. The Autobot gave me an annoyed look.

"How am I supposed to know what those little creti -…humans, did? That's was Bumblebee's job, not mine." He replied, crossing his arms and looking away.

I snapped my fingers, and an imaginary light bulb lit up, and I suggested this, "Well why not find this Bumblebee, right?" Without letting him agree or disagree I continued to walk down the hall, but someone clearing their throat made me pause.

"You're going the wrong way," I turned to him just in time to see a slight smirk gracing his features. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Then please, by all means lead the way." I grumbled crossing my arms. His smirk grew distinct and he turned, walking in the opposite direction I was heading. I followed my guide in a hesitant manner, and I started to wonder briefly if I let too much of my defiance show. I know I am not the nicest of people, and I made sure to watch my mouth. I walked behind Sunstreaker with a slight bounce in my step, 'cause ,you know, acting is literally everything. We ended up going back to the Rec. room, and Sunstreaker mumbled to himself…something about needy humans… We entered the room and the Autobot instantly went to a table across the room. There were three bots sitting at it, drinking a bright pink liquid. Energon. Sunstreaker tapped the shoulder of a shorter yellow bot, and he turned with a cheery smile on his face.

"Hey Sunny! What can I do for ya?" I could see Sunstreaker growl at his little nickname, but he continued anyway.

"The human needs food. Do you know where Carly and Spike kept theirs?"

"Yea, of course! Right over there!" The yellow bot pointed to a wall, where a plain white fridge was. My stomach chooses that moment to make a noise. I smiled and waved to him.

"Thanks!" I quickly run over there and open up the fridge. I look through its contents, narrowing my eyes. Mostly what is in there is junk food and soda, which I can't really have. I moved stuff around and found a dozen eggs. "Guess I'm having eggs for breakfast lunch and dinner…." I muttered to myself. I take out the carton and closed the fridge.

"Did you get what you need?" Sunstreaker said from behind me. I looked at the eggs, making sure none are broken, and nodded. "Mostly…you have boiling water?" I asked. He gives me a look.

"Not really…you have to boil your own water…" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"That's what I meant but whatever…just take me to it." I hate how everything is so spread out here. I need to go to one side of the ship to get food, and the other to get boiling water. When we finally get there, the door opens to reveal a lab. I narrow my eyes and give my guardian a 'really' look.

"What? He has a burner!" Shaking my head I walk in and look around.

"Hello?" I call, looking at all the half built items and tools lying around. I hear a bang and then a crash shortly after and out of a bunch of random smoke spreds through the room. A white and blue mech, a grey-ish mask covers his face but I can tell he is smiling.

"Hello hello what can I do for you?" he asked, stepping over metal scraps and broken machines.

"I was hoping I could use your burner for a bit….I need to boil my eggs." I smile sheepishly holding up my pink cartons of eggs.

"Yes yes of course. Here." He grabs a skinny cylinder object from one of his desks and hands it to me. I flip it around in my hands trying to figure out how to use it. There is a small button on the side and I click it, a large flame shoots from it and I nearly drop the thing. I look up and him and smile.

"Thanks…err…I don't know your name."

"Wheeljack at your service." I pursed my lips, whats up with them and saying 'At your service'?

"Thanks Wheeljack, I'll make sure to bring it back when I'm done." I turn and leave the littered room. And (of course) Sunstreaker is waiting for me. I come out of the room and look down the hall.

"Can I just go back to my room?" I asked. He mutters a 'yeah' and starts leading the way. Surprisingly Wheeljack's lab isn't far from my room, so we get there quickly. I walk in and place the burner on the dresser. I hold down the button and a large blue flame shoots out from the nozzle. I purse my lips in thought. I turn to Sunstreaker.

"I need a pot and some water." He face palms and sighs.

By the time we get a pot, and make it back to my room, it's around 2:46…p.m… _'Primus….when did I wake up?' _I entered the code and walked in, going to the bathroom and filling the pot up with water. I set up the pot so it was a couple inches above the flame. I placed the eggs in and pumped my fist into the air.

"Finally! Foooood!" Unsurprisingly, Sunstreaker was still here.

"So…eat up." I looked over at him.

"I have to wait…like 15 minutes." I replied, watching the water start to boil. I could hear him sigh.

"You don't have to be here now…I'm just gonna spend the rest of the day in here…."

"You are just going to sit in here and so nothing?"

"No, I'm going to eat eggs play with my phone then do nothing, which here at Earth, is called sleeping." He growled slightly in frustration. I don't know why, I'm off his hands now he can go do whatever yellow bots do. He left, not explaining why he was so frustrated and soon after I got a text. I checked it and saw Starscream's codename. I read-

_:: We got the uplink, not bad for a human ::_

I didn't think he'd ever actually say that to my face so I replied with 'whatever'. I deleted the messages, and put my phone away, not expecting a reply. I went over to the bed and laid down, staring blankly at the ceiling. A thought then occurred to me… _'I just aided the Decepticons in the destruction of the Autobots, and maybe even humanity…..' _I narrowed my eyes. _'And I don't feel guilt or regret.' _Was that a bad thing? Or was I just meant to be 'evil'? Shrugging to myself, I just sat up and turned off the burner. I took one of the shorts from the drawers and used it to lift up the hot pot and set it down. I waited for the bubbling to cease and I quickly stuck my index and thumb in, taking out one of the eggs. I continued this until all twelve eggs were out. The tips of my two fingers felt a little raw, but I ignored it as I unpeeled the shell of the egg. I bit it in half, once I was done, and chewed thoughtfully noticing that the middle wasn't fully firm. Eh, it was something different, and it tasted good. I ate two more eggs and put the rest in a mini fridge that I found stuck in the corner. Primus, this place was almost like a hotel…except….no TV. That was alright, I just watched a few episodes of American Dad! on Netflix from my iPhone.

I tried my best to entertain myself, going on DeviantART or fanfiction….but those got boring as well. When I checked the time again and it was almost five. _Six episodes of American Dad and several long chapters from a story and it's nearly five…_I set my phone aside and stared off blankly again sighing in boredom. _I guess I'll catch a couple Zs….._I closed my eyes for a second, and before I knew it I was out like a brick.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot opened and I looked around. It was dark. I checked my phone and flinched at the bright light. I blinked my eyes several times and squinted…4:59…a.m. I sank my head back into the mattress and groaned slightly. Me and my weird sleep schedules. I got up and left the room, letting my subconscious mind take me around the base. I could hardly remember much of the walking; only that I passed several big rooms and when I stopped walking I was at the entrance to the base. I looked out to the empty desert. Nothing was around but a few shrubs and the large volcano. I walked out and started climbing. It wasn't much of a climb, actually, it was mostly a hike since in the Ark's crash destroyed half the volcano. I got to the crater, sold lava rock closed up the volcano leaving a spot for anyone to see the lifeless world around them. I sat down and brought my legs to my chest, looking up into the sky. Millions of stars…there has to be other life, well, that are actually are from our dimension. I heard several footsteps behind me, and I instantly knew who it was.<p>

"You gonna to tell me that it's dangerous and that I shouldn't be out here? Or that its cold out and that I should go back inside?" I heard a light chuckle and saw Sunstreaker sit beside me.

"No, I was actually going to say, 'nice spot'." I side glanced at him, what's his game? I quickly tried to change subject.

"You have a brother, right?" I asked quickly. I could see his face fall and him looking away.

"Yeah….twin brother…" he mumbled.

"You seem upset… did something happen to him?"

"Well, I kind of….lost him." I stared at him. He lost…his brother…wow. "Well something happened when we were transported here…a lot of our men are missing." I looked away thinking for a moment.

"I'm sorry…I guess." I muttered quietly, I was unsure of what to do. He let out a hollow laugh.

"Its fine, I'm sure he's fine… he can take care of himself." I nodded, still feeling a bit awkward. I just sat there looking out into the horizon.

"What about you?" He asked suddenly, I turned to him and gave him a confused look. "Any siblings?"

"No…it's just been me and my dad for as long as I could remember." An awkward conversation to fill the awkward silence.

"Oh…"

There it was again, the silence. This time Sunnyboy didn't try to bring up conversation and that was perfectly fine with me. We sat there, Primus knows how long and after a while, the sky started becoming a light purple. I narrowed my eyes, looking into the desert. I swear I saw something. I was about to give up search when I saw a glimmering object in the distance. I quickly went forward and almost gasped in surprise. It was no mistake, I saw two glimmering headlights.

"Dad?"

* * *

><p>So there you be, chapter seven. Eight will hopefully come up soon(maybe another 8 month wait, but hopefully not), with some drama ^3^. And you all got to meet Star's dad. Dun dun duuun!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

OH GOD I KNOW I'M SORRY! I said that I would post it by Christmas last year, and well, it's the end of June! I'M SORRY! But no worries! I'm halfway done with the next chapter and the 'Cons are back In chapter 9 :D! (but no promises on when I'll post it :I)

I took an Honors English class this year so hopefully it helped me on my grammar problem -_-' I mean, I had to write like 20 literary analysis essays!

Special thanks to **7princess3 **for her review! It made me want to finish this chapter and post it. And a huge thanks to **Stellar-Prime ** for her cat-wearing-bunny-ears review! It made me laugh!

Transformers (c) Hasbro

**Chapter 8**

I stood pin straight. I blinked to assure myself that it wasn't a mirage… _Yes. _I was sure that there was two specks of glimmering headlights on the horizon. I felt a smile spread across my face. _Finally, no Autobots, no acting, I can finally get this over with._ I suddenly bolted down the steep trail that lead to the top of the volcano. I very nearly tripped while running down, but I never slowed my pace. When I got to the bottom, it was with such force that I stumbled and had to steady myself. During that time I noticed Sunstreaker's calls for me to stop. I ignored him.

I glanced over at him, seeing he was close behind me, and went into the base. I went into a jog to get to my temporary room, and when I finally got to the door was when Sunstreaker caught up to me.

"Fraggit Star, just _stop _for one astrosecond_!_" I stopped, a low growl rising in my throat. I recollected myself and turned. He was right behind me, giving me a stern look, like he was about to scold a child. "How do you know that is your father?" He asked, crossing his arms. I sighed

"Sunny, people don't just drive to the middle of the desert." Actually people did, but he didn't need to know that. I turned back around and typed in the code. The door slid opened and I entered. I gathered the few things that came with me: my phone and my stiff, salt-crusted clothes. I glanced over the room, nodded in approval when I saw nothing of mine left, and turned to leave. Sunstreaker blocked the door, arms still crossed, as I approached. I sighed, my shoulders slouching. I was ready to yell at him but I held my tongue. I didn't need to blow it now.

"Sunny please move." I asked in the sweetest voice I could. I saw a flash of anger in his optics when I used his nickname and I inwardly smirked.

"Only when you promise me to inform Optimus first." I gave him a sweet smile.

"I promise." I said in a childish voice. He narrowed his optics at me, and reluctantly moved out of the way. He knew I was teasing him. Eh, it didn't matter, I wouldn't be seeing him after today. I exited the room, smiling at him as I went by. I headed to the Teletran-1 room knowing that if I didn't he would drag me there anyway. When we got there, Optimus was reading a datapad with a furrow in his brow. For some reason I knew it was about me. When I approached him, he looked up from the pad. He seemed to smile with his eyes.

"Good morning Star, it's a little early for humans, isn't it?" He put the datapad in his subspace as he spoke. I smiled back at him.

"I guess it is, but something woke me up early this morning and decided to go for a walk."

"Not by any of my men I hope."

"Oh nonono! I just, uh, kinda woke up…from a dream I guess… anyway, I decided to go for a walk and found myself sitting atop the volcano with Sunny." I could feel him seething behind me. "And while I was up there, I saw the headlights of a car. I'm pretty sure it's my father's." He seemed to think for a moment and he nodded.

"Well let's see, shall we?" He looked to a mech on a monitor beside him, a mech I was pretty sure that was Prowl, and nodded. Soon on Teletran's large screen came multiple videos of a bright red car came up. With the multiple angles, I could see my dad in a front seat with he window rolled down. He had a very intense look on his face, his brow slightly furrowed and his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. It was foreign seeing him like this. Optimus looked at me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Yup, that's him." But something seemed off. I shifted the stiff clothes in my hands and stared at the screen, narrowing my eyes. The car! I knew for sure that we didn't own a bright red Aston Martin, as far as I knew, we didn't have the money for it. I felt something nag at the back of my mind, like I should know the car from somewhere. I shook it off. It was probably nothing.

"We'll wait for him outside, he shouldn't be too long." Optimus came with Sunstreaker and I, as we walked to the entrance. Several bots tagged along, curious about where we were going, some I knew, some I didn't. Blaster was one of them I knew. He came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I tried so very hard not to look irritated, and I smiled, greeting him as warmly as I could. I glanced behind me to Sunny. He wore a frown, and he narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged and went back to Blaster's conversation.

We came to the entrance and sure enough we saw the car at the edge of the horizon. For the car to be at the horizon when I was on top of the volcano, then to be at the horizon when down here…he must have been going _fast._ I estimated that he would be with us within five minutes. I was right, but it might as well been an hour.

"Well I'm bummed that ya have to go 'lil lady, you sure ya can't stay longer?" _Oh god no…_

"I wish, but the government doesn't seem too pleased about me being here…" I gave my best 'bummed out look' and shrugged.

"I guess, but ya know that if ya need anything, anything at all, to call us."

"Of course, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Blaster smiled and took his arm back. I glanced back at Sunstreaker and saw him with a disgusted look. _I will never understand him…_ The sound of a roaring engine brought me out of my thoughts, and I turned to a plume of dirt. I saw it coming on quite fast, and I started to get a bit nervous. But a long screech pierced the air and the car turned sideways, stopping several feet away from us, bringing the plume of dirt to wash over us. Somewhere behind me I heard Sunstreaker mutter 'I just fragging waxed' I laughed a bit and shook my head. I heard the door open then close and as the dust start to thin out I saw my father's figure stop. The dust fully cleared and I saw him standing there. Sunglasses shielding his eyes, and his face set firmly. I felt a little uneasy, something didn't seem right.

"Star, come here." I looked back at Sunstreaker and smiled sheepishly. I looked to Optimus and smiled.

"Thank you so much for everything." What I was about to do next would haunt me forever. I leaned in and hugged him, giving him a quick squeeze before I hurried over to my dad's side giving him a hug as well. I guess I was in a hugging mood. My dad seemed to stiffen a bit, but he relaxed and put and arm around me.

"Get in the car and wait. I'll be out shortly." He didn't look at me as he walked over to Optimus, extending his hand. I watched him for a moment as they went off to the side and started talking. I narrowed my eyes as I opened the door to the passenger seat and ducking down to sit. I closed the door and watched them through the tinted window. I intently stared at them, hoping I could make out what they were talking about, but the glove compartment dropped opened and I jumped. My head snapped to it and I saw a folded piece of paper, sitting neatly in the empty compartment, and waiting for my hand to take it. I slowly reached and grabbed it between my index and middle. I brought it down to my lap and carefully opened it. In scratchy looking cursive, scrawled in the middle of the paper, was _'look to the dashboard' _I furrowed my brow, and looked over to the dashboard. In the corner, a small purple Decepticon insignia flashed for a second. I smiled. Then it suddenly hit me why this car was so familiar. It was from the Transformer TV series, Transformers Prime. But why was a character from Transformers Prime doing here? I thought the G1 characters only came? I thought for a moment. Maybe, whatever happened in their universe started a chain reaction and started happening in other dimensions. Suddenly a billion scenarios started to go through my mind. Everything went so fast, that I got a headache. I closed my eyes and let my mind settle down; when I opened them I lightly patted the arm rest.

I looked back at Optimus and my dad, and I saw my dad looking a little vexed, like he didn't agree with something. Optimus just stood patiently, waiting for my father. My dad reluctantly nodded and Optimus brought out his hand, and they shook on it. I growled to myself. Whatever deal they made, I knew it wasn't good, and as if to prove I was right, Optimus called over Sunstreaker. Sunny protested, quite violently, to whatever Optimus told him, but was quickly out in his place by the Autobot commander. They talked and Sunny looked over at me. I suddenly remember that I was still acting and I smiled and gave him a little wave. He nodded lightly back with narrowed eyes and turned back to Optimus. My dad, Optimus and Sunstreaker spoke for a bit, and once they were done, my dad nodded to them and turned, coming to the car. I quickly scrapped the paper, hastily folding it back up and shoving it into my pocket. He came and opened the driver's door and settled in the seat.

"Nice car, where did ya get it?" My dad looked at me and smiled.

"Work perk. The boss gave me this car." I smiled back. Megatron could be quite the mastermind when he tried. That, or is was someone else's idea.

"Awesome Dad, nice score." He started up the car, and when he did, I saw Sunstreaker transform into a yellow Lamborghini, revving his engine. I gaped at his car, and when he revved for a second time, I think it was just to show off to me. I smiled and laughed. My dad raised his eyebrow and I stopped laughing. His gaze lingered on me and then pulled the clutch into drive. I waved as my dad started to pull away, and I got a couple of waves back from Optimus, Blaster, bumblebee and some others. When they were finally out of sight I sighed and leaned back in my seat. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. _6:15 a.m. _I groaned.

"You should go to sleep."

Amen to that.

. . .

I drifted in and out of sleep for three hours and when I was finally able to go into deep sleep, horrible images started flashing in front of my eyes. They were so fast, and all at the same time so it made it hard to distinguish, but I knew they were bad. I could feel the fear deep within my gut rise into my chest and making it hard to breathe. Screams filled my head and I felt my skin slice open on various places and jolts of pain exploding throughout my body. They weren't just any screams, they were _my_ screams. I felt myself shake as if I had just puked and my heart started beating fast. I suddenly jolted up, breathing heavily. My dad looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked. The images faded, and after a moment, they were gone.

"Yeah..." I sat back and rubbed my eyes, sighing. These dreams were frequent, but after a couple of minutes after waking up, they slipped from my mind and I could not remember them. Sometimes, I think I don't want to remember. I shrugged them off, and closed my eyes to try to sleep, I wavered in and out again and when my body decided I didn't need any more sleep, I brought the seat back up and looked out the window to the yellow Lamborghini next to us. I bummed the shit out of me that he was coming. But I found it very ironic that he would be coming with us most likely to guard me, only to have a Decepticon outside my door. I smirked. I asked my dad to see how long it would be until we got back, he said another hour. I sat back and sighed. We were in silence for a moment, but that was quickly broken.

"We're moving." My father said quickly. It took a couple of seconds for the shock to set in. I propped myself up with my elbows.

"What?!"

"Once the Autobot leaves in two weeks, we are moving." I sat gaping.

"Wha-we-eh...Why?!" I was finally able to find my voice after stumbling.

"The.._.other_... robots know where we live. We don't want them coming back." I stared at him. I was completely dumbfounded. I tried to think of any reason to stay.

"But-my friends!? What am I supposed to say?"

"They'll have to understand, this is for your safety." He looked at me, his eyes hard. As I stared at him, I knew there was another reason. I sighed and sat back.

"Well this sucks...where are we moving to?"

"Southern California." He grunted.

"Very descriptive dad..." He looked at me and gave me a warning look and I shrunk down. He sighed.

"We are going to Ravenwood, it is a small town just off the coast." I nodded and sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

When we drove into a familiar area, I perked up and looked out the window, I knew we were close. Another fifteen minutes and we would be driving into town. I sat back and growled to myself. How was I supposed to contact Megatron or even speak to Knockout for two weeks? I sighed. I needed a way to contact them, but I guess I would have to wait and see.

The fifteen minutes were quickly up and I saw the familiar town square and the shopping mall. My father turned down a couple other streets and we were in our neighborhood at the edge of the city. He drove all the way down the street to our house, the end house, and into the driveway. The yellow Lamborghini parked right next to us in the driveway, and flashed his lights. I got out and patted his hood. It sucked I had to keep up my charade for another two weeks, but if I were to slip then it could cost me my life. I don't know how the Autobots handled human alliances with Decepticons, but I didn't want to find out. I looked around, checking for any sign of people. There was none. In fact, there was barely any cars in our neighbor's driveways.

"Coast is clear." I whispered. He quickly transformed to his nearly 7 foot height.

"Gah, about time." He sighed, stretching. I could see my dad out of the corner of my eye give Sunstreaker a calculating, suspicious look.

"Hurry up and get inside, we wouldn't want anyone to see you." We quickly went into the house, and my dad shut all the blinds. After he blocked the windows he turned to us.

"I have some work to do, stay inside, and don't make too much noise." With that he turned and went into his room. We stood there awkwardly for a moment, or a minute, or two minutes. I wasn't quite sure, all I _was_ sure about, was that after some time I cleared my throat and went to the kitchen. I started the process of making tea. It was one of the few drinks I could have. Anything artificially made, I could not have. It would make my stomach hurt, and I would be a throwing up mess. But, I was perfectly fine with that. Most of the things I cannot have seem horribly revolting. Take pizza for example, everyone seems to like it, but all I see is processed cheese and soiled tomatoes.

I stood in the kitchen, leaning up against the counter with my mug ready with the tea bag in it, thinking of all of this. The pricking feeling you get when someone is watching made me look up. Sunstreaker was staring at me. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and his blue optics was slightly dimmed. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Uhhh...what?" I asked. His eyes suddenly brightened, and he lightly shook his head. He cleared his throat and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Nothing..." I gave him a weird look and walked to the couch.

"Let's watch us some T.V., yeah?" I laughed nervously. I grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V.

_"I am here at the scene where local witnesses said they saw _robots_ fighting in this power plant. A worker here said that the robots attacking the power plant had kidnapped a young girl…"_

My mind went blank as I stared blankly at the T.V.

"Pfft...I remember when they used to say 'giant robots'..." I heard Sunstreaker mutter angrily. I clicked off the T.V. and sighed.

"Heh maybe no T.V. after all..." I set the remote aside and rubbed my hands on my thighs, a nervous habit I did when I was, well, nervous. I sighed and took a drink of my tea. I got a pillow off the couch and buried my head in it.

This was going to be the longest two weeks of my life.

* * *

><p>A couple of things...<p>

1. Yes, I just named a town _Ravenwood XD_

2. No hard feelings to Pizza, I do like it :3

3. I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter will be longer I promise!

So, HOW WAS IT?! Please review! Maybe yours could be featured on my next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hai guys! :D Look at me keeping up with the updates and not waiting a billion years! I love ya'll sooooooo much for all the reviews!(**7princess7****, **I always love your reviews! Thanks! **Autobot-Bre- **Thank you! **summerflower12**- yes yes, I know! I suck for keeping ya'll waiting!) You guys make me so happy *wipes away tears of joy* I save each one in my email, so if I am having my doubts about my story, I can look at them and they inspire me to continue!

On another note, I will be changing the rating to Mature later on (for blood and gore) and _maybe _a death, so you shall wait and see! Bwahahaha!

Check out my DeviantART account to see all the other fandoms I'm obsessing over. XD The link is in my profile! I don't have that much Transformers stuff posted, yet, 'cause I'm still practicing drawing them, there will be transformers stuff posted soon though!

Enjoy! I made it long for ya! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Two weeks later…_

When I woke up that particular morning, I had a large smile on my face. Do you want to know _why _I was so fragging happy?

Because _he_ was leaving. Yes that god-damned pit-spawned yellow son-of-a-bitch was leaving and I would never _ever_ see him again. _Ever. _So yeah, I was in a particularly happy mood. When I was getting ready for the day I looked back on the two longest, most painful weeks of my life.

At first it was horrible. Not only was Sunstreaker constantly on my ass, but my dad had decided to do all his work from home. So he was also constantly around, as if watching Sunny watch me. My dad forbade me from leaving the house so I was stuck in one area for far too long. I thought I was going to go insane with boredom. But after a while it lead me to finding cool stuff that I never knew we had. I had found a chess set, a guitar, a katana sword, and an old computer. Sunny and I played many games of chess, most of them being very long and intense, and I'm happy to inform that I won the majority of the games we played. But that form of entertainment was quickly scrapped after Sunny got pissed and flipped the chess board, sending the chess pieces in about every direction. Then, to replace the time we played chess, I had learned how to play the guitar quite decently. I was a very quick learner and the fact that I had so much time on my hands helped as well. That lasted a couple days until Sunny and I got into an argument about different types of music, mainly Cybertronian and Earth music. After playing a couple songs Sunny had started asking questions and those questions led him to say 'Well Cybertronian music if far superior to Earth music.' and that sparked a very heated argument. It got so bad that my dad came out to tell us to stop.

The subject of my dad leads to the seconded part of the week.

As I said, my dad had move his workplace from his lab, office, whatever, to home. He mostly stayed inside his office but there was one day that made me ask the question- "What did my dad work on?"

It was the Monday of the second week, and I was walking down the hall when I heard a voice yelling from inside the room. The fact that it wasn't my dad's voice sparked the curiosity in me. I paused, backing up to the closed door leading into his office and moved close, turning my ear to the door. Our house was quite soundproof so I strained to pick up what he was saying. After a moment I was finally able to hear what was going on.

"_Your project is getting out of control, Cyrus. I don't think you are fit to lead the project."_

"Sir, please, it's all back under control. The project is here, with me, under my close watch, everything will go as planned."

"_Cyrus, if this project is fails, not only will you lose your job but I will personally see to it that _everything_ you have worked for is stripped from you. Do you understand?" _ I heard my dad sigh.

"Of course sir."

"_Good. The project will be moved back here to the lab after the week is over. I'll be seeing you." _The last part was said with a hint of animosity.

I quickly left after that. What the mysterious voice said bothered me, was my father's project that important? He always told me that it was top secret, and that it was of dire importance to the government, and that he had even spoke with people at the Whitehouse and the Pentagon. And that was the end of it. I hadn't actually questioned it much until now.

Another thing bothered me. Cyrus? Why was the voice calling my dad Cyrus? I shook my head and thought; maybe it was his codename, or something. I refused to believe something was going on. After a while the subject had drifted to the back of my mind as Sunstreaker came up to me with an idea to entertain us, after that it totally slipped my mind.

The last five days were just as boring as the first couple. We sat around watched T.V. played pointless hand games (Like where one person puts their hands out facing up and the other facing down over them, and the one with the hands facing up has to slap the persons hand that is facing down) and we argued. A couple times I had snuck out through my window late at night, to talk to Knockout so he wasn't _completely_ bored. I had asked him what he did while sitting there as a car and he said he forced himself to recharge. And that even a couple times he had left and did some street racing. Who knew?

Five days passed like this, and now we are back to me getting ready on this Sunday morning.

I walked out of my room, dressed with my favorite clothes and my long hair still wet from the shower. I went to the refrigerator, grabbed a bowl of fruit that I had prepared the night before and sat at the table. Sunny was already sitting, with a cube of Energon and a datapad in his hand (he had come with enough Energon to last him the two weeks) and he looked up as I sat down. I felt him watch me as I picked a strawberry slice from the top and plopped it into my mouth. He raised an optic ridge.

"You seem quite happy." It kind of bothered me that we had been around each other long enough for him to pick up on my emotions and body language. I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of happy." The awkward silence that we were quite used to, hung in the air and after I had finished half the bowl, Sunny tried to start up a conversation.

"How is it," He started, "eating like that?" I looked at him as I plopped a piece of cantaloupe in my mouth and he watched me with interest. I knew what he meant, but asked anyway.

"Like what?" I swallowed.

"Eating so many different things... how is it like?" He answered quickly. I shrugged and continued eating.

"Pleasurable, I guess. There are so many different tastes. Take a strawberry for example," I picked out a strawberry slice and held it up. "This one fruit can have several different tastes. When it is dark red and squishy, it's usually sweet, when it's more of a brighter red, and firm, then it's usually sour and when it's green it's bitter. Personally, I like the sour ones and I refuse to eat the squishy ones." After I was done, I tossed it into my mouth and ate it with a smile."Now that's just a strawberry."

"Slag…you humans have _a lot_ of different consumables." He subspaced the datapad and it was my turn to watch in fascination. It was that moment when I realized something. These types of conversation, the kind about our different cultures that usually ended in arguments…I would miss them. I quickly disregarded that idea and finished my fruit.

"You're leaving today, _right?_" I said as I put the bowl in the sink. Sunstreaker stuttered, thrown off guard at ,y sudden change in tone.

"Uh, yeah. I should be leaving whenever Optimus calls." I nodded and leaned up against the counter. I stared at the ground as we fell into another silence.

"Star…can I ask you something. It's been nagging at me for a while." I looked up from the ground.

"Sure, what is it?" I shrugged.

"You haven't mentioned the 'Cons capturing you, not once, what happened?" I stared at him, and made sure to control my facial expressions and plan what I was about to say very carefully.

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." I muttered quietly, looking away.

"They didn't…_try_ anything, did they?" I scoffed and furrowed my brow.

"Oh _hell_ no!" I yelled making a face. Sunny chuckled and shook his head.

"Well good, so they just held you captive?" he asked. I shrugged in response.

"Yeah, too keep as a human shield I guess. I was a little hungry and scared, but other than that I'm fine." I said with a smile, hoping he would take it and then leave the subject alone. He nodded in what I thought was approval and stood, taking a couple steps toward me.

"Promise me, that if anything happens you'll contact us." I stared at the yellow Autobot, my mouth slightly open in shock. I searched his face. His expression was hard, serious. I knew that he wasn't kidding around. It took me a moment to find my voice.

"Yeah, I promise." I nod. I see a small, very feint, smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Good."

It was that moment that I noticed the sound of a truck engine. It became louder and louder until it stopped in front of the house. My dad came down the hall from his office and stopped in the kitchen.

"Is it them?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. As If to confirm my statement, Sunstreaker's comm. Link goes off.

_::Sunstreaker, your duty as Star's guardian is relived. There have been no sign of Decepticon activity in this area.:: _It took everything not to laugh at the irony. _::My scanners say that there is a very minimum amount of humans around, but be careful when going into the open.::_

Sunstreaker brought his hand to the side of his head and spoke into the comm. link.

_::Yes Optimus.:: _Was all he replied. The engine turned off and we were left with silence.

"So, I guess I'll be seeing you." I murmured. He frowned.

"Not likely, but make sure you stay low, and if there is anything, _anything_, that _might_ resemble a Decepticon, contact us." He handed me a piece a paper that had four sets of three digit numbers.

"That's Teletran-1's emergency direct line. It patches you through without stall; make sure you use it for an _emergency only._" I narrowed my eyes at him and I pocketed the paper. A small smirk escaped my lips.

"Well now that you told me not to…" He rolled his optics and sighed.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Star. " He growled slightly, not exactly in anger but probably in impatience. I saw a look of desperation in his optics. My smirk faded.

"Sure." I whispered. He nodded and I walked with him to the door. He did a quick scan, to make sure the several people around were in their houses, and where they couldn't see him. When the coast was clear, he opened the door. We walk out and I instantly saw a large red semi, without the trailer, and a yellow bug. Optimus and Bumblebee. My eye flickered over to the sleek red Aston Martin in our driveway, parked 'innocently'. Knockout was either seething, or trying hard not to laugh.

Sunstreaker transformed into his yellow Lamborghini form in the empty space next to Knockout. The window rolled down, and I see a guy in a yellow shirt sitting in the front seat. A holoform, so nobody would glance next to them and see no one driving the car. I rest my arms on the window and look in, ready to say some long goodbye, to make my act convincing. The holoform looks at me and stares.

"Bye." I say quickly, not knowing what to say. The holoform smiles a bit.

"Bye." He says more slowly. "You weren't as bad as I thought...Human." When he said 'Human' it wasn't sarcastic, or laced with disgust. I backed away, and the window rolled back up. His engine roared to life, making me jump slightly at it. Optimus started up his own engines as well and turned down the road, followed by Bumblebee, then finally Sunstreaker. I stared at him as he drove away, a feeling of dread filled my stomach.

I think if it came to it, I wouldn't be able to kill him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, start packing." My dad barked behind me. I jumped, startled out of my thoughts.<p>

"Already dad? Can't you wait until another day or two?" I asked, quite annoyed.

"No, my boss needs me now, we need to arrive no later than tomorrow afternoon." I narrowed my eyes. Yeah, your shady ass boss that calls you Cyrus and yells at you over the phone or Skype or whatever.

"I need to say bye to my friends." I growled. "I'm using the car." My dad and I have a stare down, and he looked like he was going to explode in anger. After a while he mutters,

"Keys are in the glove compartment." I moved to the driver's seat without reply, opened the door, took a seat and slammed it close. Knockout's aggravated voice rang through the speakers.

"Hey, watch it!" He hissed. I know that he must be sound proof or something because my dad doesn't have a look of surprise on his face. I opened the glove box and take the keys out. I shoved the key into the slot and twisted. The engine roared to life and I backed out of the driveway.

"What the frag is your deal?" He muttered. "What do you humans say…'Do you have a stick up your ass?'." He chuckles quietly to himself. I sighed in slight annoyance.

"What? You didn't hear him? He wants to _move._" I let go of the wheel and let Knockout have control. I sat back and rubbed my face. "Ugg, I don't know what to do." Knockout scoffs.

"Well _I _know what to do. We're supposed to meet back with Megatron at the new base. His orders." He pipes in his smooth voice. I let out a long sigh of relief.

"_Finally_, I get to be with Decepticons!" I cried happily.

"Primus, I couldn't even _think _of the horrors of spending two weeks with an Autobot. Even a human like you shouldn't have had to endure that torture!" I chuckle.

"I'm just happy to be _away_ from the fragging Autobots and back to the guys who like to blow shit up." It was Knockout's turn to chuckle.

"Yes, that seems to be our specialty." We were quite for a bit, and during that time, Knockout received a comm. saying that we were to be bridged back to base. _'Bridge? Like a GroundBridge? Wow did they manage that?' _I thought. We were a long way down the neighborhood when the large, bright swirling tunnel opened in front of drove right in without hadn't slowed down fast enough, so he slammed on the breaks and drifted to the side, doing one full spin before stopping completely. I stumbled out of the car, giggling.

"Talk about a James Bond entrance!" Knockout transformed behind me and I was able to get a good look at him for the first time. He was taller than me, like the others, a few inches shorter than Starscream, and a full head shorter than Megatron. Speaking of, the three commanding officers, were present. Although Megatron's face was indifferent, his cold hard stare bore into me and I gulped, recomposing myself.

"Um, greetings Megatron, sir." The slightest of smile escaped Megatron's lips, and it morphed into a slight smirk.

"Congratulations on the success of your mission, human." '_Damn, so we're still with the 'human' thing are we'? _I thought. "During your absence I have acquired new members to my army, although their form is foreign, their loyalties to me remain unwavered. You have already met Knockout, I'm sure you already know of him because of your _knowledge _of us. We have Shockwave," As Megatron said his name, he came into the room, walking slowly, 'casually'. I caught Starscream's eyes narrow at him. "As well as several Vehicon drones. It should give us an edge to the war." I thought for a moment, yes it would give us an advantage, more soldiers. But how did they get here?

"What were the circumstances of your transport to this…dimension?" I asked Shockwave. He stared at me for a moment, his emotionless single optic studying me. He turned to Megatron.

"My liege, it is with your permission that I give this information to the human." He says in his emotionless voice. It is unlike Soundwave's, as his voice is monotonic, while Shockwave's was just cold.

"You have my permission." he grunts. "I wish to hear what the human has to say." Shockwave turns back to me, making a chill run up my spine.

"I was on a mission with Knockout and the Vehicons when a flash of light blinded us, when we awoke, we were on a beach." I tried to ignore Shockwave's gaze as I thought. I could hear Knockout mutter 'Took forever to get all the sand out' behind me. I had to suppress a smile.

"And the same flash of light and blackout happened to you and your men, sir?" I asked Megatron. He looked at me for a moment.

"Correct."

"Well, it's _obvious_ whatever Blitzwing's shot did to the device Wheeljack made, it created a chain of interdimensional portals, sucking in any Cybertronian in range, and spitting them out here, in a smaller version of their former self." Starscream suddenly piped in with a slight air of superiority. I saw Shockwave look at Starscream with what you could call an 'impressed' look. "But why here? By the random appearances of these portals, it should have just sent us to different dimensions at random, not sending us all to the same one."

"It's logical to conclude that there is something that is drawing Cybertronians affected by the portals here. In order to reverse the effect, we need to know what is drawing us here, what happened with this 'device' Wheeljack made, as well as _what_ the device was, in order to get back to our own dimensions." The purple Cyclops assessed.

"Then Shockwave, I leave to you to find out what this device was and what caused it to malfunction. With the new stream of data coming in from Teletran-1, you have my permission to access that information, and use whatever materials you need to get the project running. Submit the list of supplies to Soundwave and I'll see to it that you get those supplies." Megatron ordered. Shockwave placed a hand on his chest and bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." He said and he went to leave the room.

"Starscream, along with your normal duties, you are to spend your extra time aiding Shockwave in these scientific endeavors. Is that _understood?_" Megatron growled. Shockwave stopped at the door at Megatron's command to Starscream, but after a moment he went through the door. I think I was the only one who saw.

"Of course _Lord_ Megatron." He sneered. "It's not like have enough to do _already_."

"Quit your whining, or I'll _really_ give you something to whine about!" He hissed, taking a threatening step toward Starscream. Starscream flinched, bringing his arms up. He laughed nervously.

"It's no problem Lord Megatron." He said quickly, bringing down his arms slightly.

"Good, now get to work." Starscream quickly got out of Megatron's striking range, and bowed dramatically.

"As you wish, _Lord _Megatron." He jeered. I was sure Starscream was mocking the way Shockwave had exited. It would have been more pleasurable for him if Shockwave was actually here. Starscream straightened and left to attend to his duties. That left me with Knockout and Megatron.

"Knockout, go down to the med-bay and acquaint yourself with Hook. He _was_ our only medic, he'll be glad to know that not all of the work will be placed solely on him. He will show you to your new quarters." Megatron dismissed. Knockout did the same Shockwave did, he placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly.

"Yes my liege." He gave me curt nod, before leaving though the door. Now I was alone with Megatron. I was stiff and my eyes wide. I slowly looked up to him and smiled nervously.

"Now what to do with _you…_" He muttered dangerously. "I should just kill you, seeing as how your usefulness has exceeded." My nervous smile faded. Was he really going to kill me? My fist clenched, no…I needed to convince him that I was still of use. I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the optics.

"Megatron, _I _don't think I have exceeded my usefulness. You could still use me, in fact, you _need_ me. I have something none of you have: a disguise. I am human, no one will question my presence. I can acquire information, go into buildings, and plant any device you need behind enemy lines." I bowed deeply. "Not because I am obligated, but because I am loyal to you, and wish to join the Decepticons ranks." I did not rise. If he decided that I was not useful, then he could kill me, and I wouldn't have the horror of seeing it. He chuckled, and it soon turned to a throaty laugh. A confused look came over me, but I still stayed bowed.

"Rise, human." He said after he calmed himself, but there was still amusement to his voice. I slowly stood straight. "I knew you were loyal to me the moment I saw you, it was one reason why I spared your life when Starscream brought you to me." He paused, getting something from his subspace. "I do believe that this belongs to you." He held out his hand and I extended mine. He dropped whatever was in his hand into mine. I instantly recognized it. It was my Decepticon necklace. My hand went reflexively to my neck and I didn't feel the thin chain. It must have fallen off during the raid, good thing too. If I had worn this into the Autobot base, I wouldn't be standing here. I ran my thumb over the metal Decepticon insignia.

"Welcome to the Decepticons." He smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>I sat in my now permanent quarters, my Decepticon necklace resting lightly on my chest, and a million thoughts going through my head. It's been several hours since I left my dad, saying that I was saying bye to friends. I fiddled with the necklace, thinking about what I should do. When I told Megatron about my father wanting to move, he left it to me work it out. After a moment, I let it drop to my chest and I answered my phone. I've been ignoring his calls and it's been ringing non-stop for an hour now. I hear my adoptive father's enraged voice ring through the speaker.<p>

"Star, where the hell are you? Get your ass home now!" I heard him yell. I flinched slightly, I know that when he cursed he was _pissed._ I took in a deep breath and worked up the courage to speak.

"No dad, I'm not coming home." I said in the firmest voice I could.

"Star, come home now." He said in a dangerously low voice. I closed my eyes, I would miss him dearly, but I just felt like I belonged here, sure I had friends and people who were close to me, but I always felt out of place. I took in another breath, and I felt a single tear run down my face. There was nothing he could do.

"No dad, I'm not coming home, not now, not _ever._ I need to be alone." It was quiet over at the other end of the line.

"It's about the robots, isn't it?" He asked grimly. I gulped. "What happened when they took you?" I clenched my fist. Whatever I said, it couldn't make it sound like I joined the Decepticons.

"I don't want to endanger you or anyone else." I made my voice sound like I was holding back a sob. "I'm sorry." I whispered. And I hung up. I frowned at the phone and blocked his number. I stared off for a while, asking myself if this was the right choice. A tiny voice inside me said yes, that it was no coincidence that the Decepticons found me. Megatron, _should_ have killed me, _Starscream _should have killed me the moment I uttered his name that night. But something made them stop, and spare my life. Yes, this was definitely the right choice. I needed to be here, it was meant to be. It suddenly came to me that my father would be looking for me, he probably already called the cops. That means they'll have my face, and will be looking for me. I got up and left my quarters. Today I was free of any work, a sort of treat for doing a good job on the mission. I made my way to the med bay, hoping that a certain self obsessed medic would be off duty as well. When I got there, the dark purple door slid open with a light 'swoosh'. Knockout and Hook turned toward me. I walked slowly in, but paused a ways in.

"Knockout, are on duty?" I asked. "I require your assistance." Knockout looked to Hook and the Constructicon medic shrugged.

"He's not needed here." Hook turned to a monitor and started typing. Knockout followed me out.

"So what is it you need?" He asked when the door slid close behind us. He was one of the few that didn't talk to me in a condescending tone, or glare at me, or growled when I passed.

"With the permission of Megatron, I need you to take me into town." Knockout crossed his arms, looking down at me.

"What for?" He asked.

"I need to get some things done. You'll see." I smiled. He raised an optic ridge.

"Oh, surprises what fun." I took my phone out and selected the contact that was Megatron and called, there was almost no delay as I brought my phone to my ear.

_::What is it, human?:: _I heard him growl.

"Megatron sir, permission to go outside of base with Knockout?" I requested.

_::What is the reason behind this request?::_

"I have solved the problem regarding my father, but there are some…changes that need to be made to my appearance." There was silence for a moment.

_::Permission granted, but be quick. I don't need my forces scattered at this time. DO NOT, get caught.::_

"Yes sir. Star, out." I hung up and put my phone back into my pocket. "Alright Knockout, let's make like a tree and leave." Knockout looked at me in confusion.

"You know, like a tree and leave? Trees have leafs, and leave sounds like- eh…never mind." I waved my hand dismissively and

I was happy to figure out that while I was gone, it was Knockout who helped with the construction of a GroundBridge. So I no longer had to bother Skywarp and ask him to teleport me places. When we got to the GroundBridge station, we asked Soundwave to send us to the nearest city. He typed in the co-ordinates and slowly pulled down a lever. I watched as a spark of light exploded into a bright swirling portal. Knockout transformed and the door to the driver's seat opened. I sat in and the door closed. Soundwave nodded to us, his red visor flashing. Knockout drove forward into the portal, it swirled around us until there was a white flash, and we were in a dark alley. His head lights went on, lighting up the whole alleyway, showing the puddles of muddy water and overflowing trash cans. I heard Knockout make a sound of disgust as a rat ran out of sight.

"How _disgusting." _ He left the alley quickly and onto the main roads. Knockout drove around and I searched the side shops for some type of beauty salon. I spotted one and told Knockout to quickly pull over. He did, and I got out, hurrying into the salon with my head down. I bought several different colors of hair dye and got back into Knockout.

"Okay Knockout let's head back to base." He requested a ground bridge and Soundwave opened one in a different alley. Knockout went in without hesitation and in a blink of an eye, we were back at base. Soundwave powered down the GroundBridge and walked off. I got out of Knockout and he transformed.

"I have yet to see the reason of that little mission of yours." I smiled.

"Patience, you'll see. I'll show you when evening rations are distributed. See ya, and thanks!" I ran off back to my quarters and went into the bathroom. If I was to successfully keep myself in low profile, I needed to change the way I looked. And I knew that what had to be changed was my hair. My hair, usually a chocolate brown and reaching right under my shoulder blades, was going to go through major change. With a pair of scissors that I bought, I started clipping away at my long hair. I would miss my long hair, since I loved styling it in a braid, but I knew that this was something that I needed to do. Once I was done, I looked at my new hair in the mirror. It was a little choppy looking; the front shorter than the back, but it would suffice. I followed the directions on mixing the dye and I applied it into my hair. As I was doing this a thought slipped into my mind…

In a way, this was the start of a new me. The _Decepticon_ me.

I waited for the dye to set in, reading some of the manga, and comic books I had brought along with me. I made sure to wait the exact time that was required. When that time was up, I took a shower, washed it out, and began the second part to my hair-makeover. After I washed out as much of the dye as I could, I dried myself off and started a similar process. I bleached a couple strips of my hair, waited, and rinsed it out. Then, I went to the last part of my makeover. I took out the purple hair dye, and applied it to the bleached parts, waited, and rinsed.

Doing all the different dyeing all at once was probably the worst idea ever, and would probably wreck my hair, but that was the least of my concerns. This was a very important to do, because the cops would be looking for a brown, long haired, girl. Not a girl with choppy black and purple hair. It was a perfect idea.

Dyeing my hair took about two hours, and when I was done, I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself. _I_ barely recognized myself. The dark hair contrasted against my skin, making my tan skin look lighter, and my green eyes seemed to pop. Changing my hair made me look older, bringing out the lines of my face and my features. I ran my fingers through my short hair and smiled.

I liked this new me.

* * *

><p>Wat? What? Star is an official Decepticon now! Congrats! *claps* Please review! You might just get featured! ;)<p> 


	10. Story Update

First off, so sorry to those who got excited thinking this was a new chapter, I promise a new one is going to come. Second, I would like to give y'all a little update about my story.

Upon deciding to re-read my story, I couldn't help but cringe at my crude, and unpolished 7th grade writing. So, I'm going to do a re-write of the previous chapters before continuing. That does not mean it's going to be a re-write of the story (although I might make some minor changes). Generally, the same events are going to happen; I'm just fixing the blatantly horrible mistakes and grammar issues. I'm hoping in during so, it will re-kindle my muse, allowing me to continue the story in a cohesive manor.

I'm not quite sure if FF give you alerts to updated chapters, so if not, then don't forget to go back within the next week to see the updated first chapter!

I wish you all a great Thanksgiving, or if you don't celebrate that, a happy holidays!


End file.
